Everything Changed
by DivineRosey
Summary: Bella takes a one month break from Edward after returning from Italy, but she soon learns of an affair in the Cullen household. What is Bella's reaction and furthermore, what will the outcome be?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One-**

I couldn't believe it had been one month, yes, one month, since I had seen Edward Cullen. After returning from Italy I refused to just accept him back, he had no right just to walk back into my heart as though nothing had happened. I had kissed him when he and his family had dropped me off from the airport telling him in a month I would contact him, but until then I needed space. He accepted my terms gladly, seeing as he had left me for months and one month in turn was an easy punishment.

It was one fifteen in the morning when my cell phone rang.

"Hello," I mumbled tiredly.

"Oh gosh Bella, sorry to wake you but we need you to come over."

"Alice?" I questioned squeakily. Why was she calling me at this hour?

"Yeah, it's me." She exhaled unnecessary, "Emmett will be over in five to get you."

"Is something wrong with Edward?"

"No. Get dressed though." With that I heard a click and I was out of bed.

What could possibly be wrong? If something had happened Edward knew he could have broken the one month rule. I mean there was only one day left of it. I sighed, one day before I see him. I rubbed my eyes and blinked a few times before I even tried going down stairs.

When I made it to the ground level I heard a light tapping at the door. I opened it and found myself being pulled out gently by a very perturbed Emmett who shut the door softly behind me. I saw that there wasn't a car around and my heart began to pound in my chest. Emmett loved my reaction. "Sorry, but any car at this time would have been too loud."

"It's okay I guess… if you get me home before Charlie realizes I'm gone or else his first suspect will be your brother."

Emmett tensed at my comment as he knelt down so I could climb on to his back.

"Mind telling me what's going on Emmett?" I asked yawning.

He laughed at me, probably because I was so tired and he never had that problem. Lucky, stupid vampire. "Would if I could Bella." he responded sounding irritated. Maybe he didn't know what was going on either… "Alice simply told me that I had to come and get you because it was an emergency." Immediately we were on our way to his house. I closed my eyes while the cool night zoomed by me.

When the wind stopped I opened my eyes and found us standing on the porch of the Cullen's house. I released my grip hesitantly from around his neck and slipped off nearly stumbling back down the stairs but Emmett grabbed my hand and pulled me forward.

"Thanks."

He pushed open the door and I saw Alice sitting on the stairs. She looked up when she heard us, or I should say, heard me. Pure worry was written in her eyes.

"Alice what's-?"

Jasper walked in the room and looked sickened. This made me stop mid sentence. What on earth was hap-?

"Edward!" I heard Rosalie moan.

_Wait- What?! _

I glanced upwards as did Emmett, then at each other. I walked towards the stairs followed by him but Alice grabbed my arm as she stood up. If she could cry I know she would have. "Don't Bella. Please."

I shook her off and went upstairs standing outside Edward's door. I wanted to throw up, right then and there. Emmett was behind me and he his face held pain.

_Oh God. Oh God. Oh God_, my mind kept repeating.

Emmett pushed the door open and to our utmost horror we saw Edward lying on top of Rosalie underneath the sheets but leaving nothing to our imagination on what was occurring below them.

My breath caught in my throat and both of their heads shot up, "Oh my God Bella!" Edward whispered as his eyes widened.

Rosalie made eye contact with me, then with her husband. Edward made a move to stand but I backed up so that I was partially behind Emmett, knowing that I could not allow Edward to touch me. Not now.

Rosalie grabbed hold of Edward stopping him, "Remember what I said, you can't change her. You can't."  
I couldn't say a word and just watched. I watched my heart be ripped out and served on a platter as he responded quietly, "I know."

"What the hell do you mean 'you know'?" Emmett shouted.

_Well at least one of us is able to speak right now,_ I thought.

Rosalie glanced back up, "He means that hr doesn't want to live with a mistake for the rest of his existence!"

Emmett jerked back but I stepped out of the way so now we were both completely in the hall. "Is- is that true Rose?" he asked lowly so I could barely hear. "Was I a mistake? Is that what I am? Is that all I'll ever be?"  
She laughed like a devils child. A laugh that made me want to go up and slap her. "You were an accident more so then a mistake. I just happened to save your life and you fell for me… I wanted to feel loved and I took advantage of the situation. I won't say I'm sorry to you, but I will to Edward," she said as she took his hand in hers. "I loved you since the moment I was changed but I knew you didn't feel the same. I didn't want to push you so when Emmett came along I thought I would get over you but I couldn't. That's why I've always hated her Ed; Bella was a human who doesn't deserve you."

I had heard enough so I turned and walked down the stairs slowly, with extra caution. I don't know why though. If I fell and started bleeding, I no longer cared if jasper sucked me dry. As far as I cared, bring on the vampire.

Alice was at the bottom of the stairs as tears finally began cascading down my cheeks. "He- he loves her. Never- never me," I choked out shaking my head in disbelief.

"Oh Bella," she soothed as she wrapped her arms around me tightly.

She sat down with me in her petit lap when the shouting began upstairs. Alice moved her hand through my hair trying to calm me down since Jasper was probably in the ciaos upstairs trying to ease the situation. After a minute the tears stopped but the yelling did not.

"Our whole marriage has been a lie!" Emmett roared. I heard something break against a wall and thought it was a vase. "And you! You, Edward," I shuttered at how his name was said; "You lied to Bella!"

At the mention of my name Edward came running down the stairs but Alice held me tight, "Bella let me-"

"Edward Mason back the fuck up right now or so help me God!" Alice thundered.

I closed my eyes, unsure that I had just heard sweet Alice swear and raise her tone like that.

"Ali-"

"Don't you dare Alice me! I don't give a damn if you are tearing this family up but did you even think about Bella?"

Edward stayed silent and when I opened an eye, I saw just Alice. She was looking up to where I was sure Edward had departed but then her gaze shifted back to me.

I slowly stood up and stumbled a little but Alice was standing with me, guiding me wherever I walked. "I need to go home," I whispered.

She nodded and picked up my tired form, and ran out of the house before anyone could protest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two-**

When I opened my eyes I realized I was in my room and Alice was in the rocking chair staring intently at me.

"You really did love him didn't you?" she softly asked.

My eyes watered. There it was; a conformation of last night's events coming to haunt me. Before one tear could slip from my eyes, Alice had her arms around me.

Sometime later, I heard Charlie go downstairs and start his cruiser… working on Sunday. I sighed then got myself out of Alice's grip. She looked at me curiously before she froze. "What is it Alice?" I questioned kneeling before her and taking her hands in mine.

It was weird when Alice had a vision. Her body normally went limp. It was like her mind was gone into a different world but her body still remained.

I stayed silent for another few minutes until she let out a breath she had been holding. "Bella- oh god. You can't… tell me you won't!"

I stood up and leaned against my wall. "What do you mean Alice," I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I saw you- you committing suicide."

I laughed, "If I wanted to be dead I think I could have managed to do so _many_ times."

Alice walked over to me and hugged me, "I have to go, but I will be back in a couple of hours. I need to see what damage has been done at my house."

"Okay," I whispered.

"Don't do anything stupid Bella or else-"

"You wouldn't be able to dress me up anymore?"

Alice grinned, but it wasn't her normal smile. She left without another word leaving me to contemplate what she had just told me.

I wouldn't commit suicide but if she had a vision of it, which means something else happened… or will happen. Something that will push me further over the edge then I already am. What was I supposed to-

The doorbell rang. "Shit," I muttered. "Coming!" I said louder as I went downstairs.

I opened the door to find a shamefaced Mr. Edward Cullen before me.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"Can I come in? I need to ex-"

"No you can not come in. And there is no need for explanation."

"But-"

"Edward, just leave. Go back to Rosalie, maybe she'll give you comfort."

His eyes became black then. _Way to go Bella,_ my mind chirped but my mouth continued. "Or maybe she changed her mind… Hey, can I ask you a question," I said leaning on the door frame. "How was she?"

"What?" he asked.

"How was she? I mean, well you had said you were a virgin, and clearly from last nights show, you aren't anymore. So I'm asking, how was she?"

That was it. I had finally pulled Edward's string too far. He put his hand around my throat and squeezed, but not as hard as he could. "Don't you dare speak like that Isabella Marie Swan!"

I did the only thing I could think of as I was grabbing his arm to try and let me go. I dug my other hand into my pocket and took my pocket knife and flipped it open. My mind was starting to get dizzy, and I knew he was starting to squeeze harder. I know it probably seems stupid but my mind was screaming at me to do something, and when your recent ex-boyfriend, and I mean _very_ recent ex vegetarian vampire boyfriend decides to try to kill you, the only weakness he could possibly have was blood.

I glided the knife down my thigh, not deeply because lets face it, I wasn't a complete idiot. Blood seeped out and Edward's eyes widened with shock. He staggered backwards as he released his hold on me. I fell to the floor try to catch my breath and tried to focus on a spot on the ground. When I could manage that without the spot moving I looked up to find Edward Cullen gone from my sight. I exhaled slowly. I had just proven what I had told Alice this morning… if I wanted death, I could have had it.

I went into the house shutting the door behind me and rushed upstairs. I knew what I was going to do. I took out my back pack and loaded up with as many clothes that could fit. I tore of my jeans and inspected my self inflicted cut, and to my relief it was clotting. I put on a pair of black pants and then a green tank top. I glanced out my window and saw the clouds making me decide to wear a black zip-up jacket. Then I ran downstairs into the kitchen and took out a piece of paper and wrote frantically,

_Dad-_

_Life in Forks has never worked for me and I now realize this. Please find in your heart to forgive me for just up and leaving like this. I'm eighteen and have decided to be on my own. No mother and no father. Just me. I will love you always and forever._

_Love,_

_Your Daughter,  
Bella_

I grabbed my wallet that was on the counter and my keys to my truck. I ran out of the house as fast as I could without tripping and threw my bag into the passenger seat. I jammed my keys into the ignition and wedged my gear into reverse. Looking one last time at my home, I threw the truck into drive and drove as fast as I could out of Forks, Washington.

Edward's Point of View-

Oh my god. What had I just done to my Bella?! _No, not my Bella, not anymore,_ my mind fought back. Part of me told me she would always be mine, no matter what. I knew my actions with Rosalie had broken her, but it was for the best. Rosalie had agreed too. Bella needed to live, without me.

I was running through the forest back to the house and when I went in the house I was greeted with boxes. Boxes of Rosalie's things and mine.

"What's going on?!" I shouted.

Alice stepped forward, "Esme and Carlisle think it's best if you and Rosalie move out for awhile… until you two decide what's going on."

Esme was sitting in a chair, looking as though she were crying. "Mom is this true?"

"You're my son, but you've heart my other children in the process of your pleasure. You and her need to think about your actions."

Carlisle placed his hand on Esme's shoulder bringing her comfort.

"You two may come back though. You are our children, and we love you, no matter what you have done."  
Alice spoke up after a minute of silence, "If you dare hurt Bella I will kill you Edward. Brother or not, you have hurt her too many times. No more chances." Jasper came forward and grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her up stairs before she could slap me, which I knew she wanted to do. Her mind was screaming it.

Had Alice seen my almost kill Bella? No, if she had she would have said something, I was certain.

Rosalie came down the stairs and went outside without saying a word. She was clearly ready to leave this place, but I needed to see Emmett.

Emmett's Point of View-

Running through the forest was the only thing I could do. My shirt was completly soaked with sweat when I took a break and just walked. I found myself near Bella's house and decided we needed to talk, but wait, where was her truck?

I tried remembering if it was there last night, and knew that it was. So where was it now, and more importantly, where was she? I knocked on the door and got no response so I went around back and peered in through the windows.

There, on the dining room table, lay a piece of paper.

Immediately I knew what was going on. Isabella Swan was running.

I ran back into the forest and half way to the house I collided with Edward.

"What do you want now?" I bellowed.

"To talk," Edward replied.

"Start talking, but I'm not listening."

"Why not?"

"First off, you stole my wife, that itself should be enough. Second off, I need to tell Alice something."

I began running again but Edward easily kept up. "What do you need to tell Alice?"  
_  
Damn he's annoying_, my mind roared. I knew he had heard my thought but he still was persistent.

I stopped, and he followed suit. "Like you don't know!" I yelled.

"I don't know because you're blocking your mind from me," Edward's monotone voice came.

"You made her leave Edward!"

His eyes became wide. "Emmett are you saying that Bella left?"

"Na shit Sherlock!" Before I knew it, I punched Edward in the gut, sending him flying into a nearby tree.

"Human's need a place to call home and you just took that away from her! She has no where to go now because you," I said stepping over him and grabbing him by his throat, "are selfish, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen."

I released my grip and ran home, leaving my so called brother behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three-**

Bella's Point of View-

I rolled out of the sofa and looked the clock above the TV. _Damn it!_ It was the sixth time in a row waking up before the alarm. I shut it off before the music had a chance to blare to life.

"Good Morning Portland Oregon," the television said after I briefly clicked it on. "It's 5 AM and first, live, and local is our weather- traffic report!" I shut it off not caring at all what life was like around here, or anywhere for that matter.

I pulled on a pair of jeans, and then threw on a plain black shirt, not worrying if my boss were home. Obviously he was in the office, _As usual,_ I rolled my eyes. I pulled on black boots then put my hair up into a messy bun. I ran out the door and locked it up, throwing my keys and money into my purse.

I found myself at work a few minutes early but that was okay with me. My job was just around the corner at the bottom of the steps that led to my apartment. I knocked on the glass door, knowing Mr. Willis would be in the back office. After a minute his figure came into sight, and unlocked the front, letting me in.

"Thanks Mr. Willis," I said.

"Anytime, as always Bella," he replied giving me a hug.

He was my boss, and a generous one at that. When I came here a month ago I stumbled in, just looking for a cup of coffee. He noticed that I was tired and knew something was up. He had asked if I wanted a job. At first I had refused but the more I got to thinking about it, the more I needed the income if I was to stay alone.

"Today, I need you to focus on cinnamon rolls like crazy. Okay?"

"Yes sir," I mocked as I threw my purse under the counter and put an apron on.

He laughed. "Today Molly won't be here, so this afternoon I need you to waitress, which is why I need you to start those rolls right away, understood?"

"Yeah… but then again mister, why aren't you back here working instead of in that office doodling?"

"Ouch. That hurt Bella, really."

"Yeah, well you're the one who left your apartment door unlocked this morning. Do you realize that someone, anyone could have walked in?"

"I'm pretty sure you could have kicked his ass Bells."

I laughed and began the dough right away. After all, my boss did let me stay in his apartment, for free and he did give me this job, before I even realized I needed one.

Brenda made her way into the back of the bakery at nine, and of course she had just gotten her nails done meaning she would be out front, again. However, I didn't mind being in the back, working silently by myself. It was comforting. But I didn't like how Brenda walked all over as though she were the boss.  
A few hours later a heard a knock at the door frame and looked up. "Dillon," I acknowledged.

Dillon had asked me out every week since my arrival but I had not accepted. He had blond hair and was my same height. He was also pale like me but it was the northwest; many people were pale. He had his hair gelled and it seemed to me that he was gaining muscle daily because he went to the gym every morning before work.

"Mr. Willis wanted you out front because there are more people here then normal… especially for a Monday."

I sighed, "Okay Dill. Let me finish this batch and I'll be out in a minute."

"Take your time," he said, staring at me as I did my job.

I ignored his persistence and his stare while continuing doing my work. I placed the last batch in the oven and took off my apron and threw it at him as I walked out into the diner part of the place. "You're taking those out, seeing as you don't really need to cook anything right now." I called over my shoulder as I washed my hands at the sink behind the counter then grabbed my pad and pen. "Dill, which part is Brenda covering today?"

"All the west tables," he replied as he emptied a coffee filter.

"Thanks," I replied.

I went up to a table of two men, "Welcome to Cinsation's. This month's special is two cinnamon rolls for the price of one with an order of coffee, any kind."

I wasn't looking at my table; I was looking three tables over. _There is no way in hell that-_

"We'll go with that. Make it two coffees, black though. We both have to work in the office with women and we need to make sure we are paying attention. You know, mood swings."

I smiled, barely paying attention to them right now, "Coming right up."

I went back behind the counter and told Dillon the order.

Dillon was taking out the fresh batch now, so I went to the next table that held customers nervously. My stomach felt like it was coming undone.

"Bella," Alice said before I could begin, which was lucky for me. I had no idea what to say.

"Hi Alice… guessing you didn't travel all this way just to get a cinnamon roll, right?"

She laughed and wore a bright smile on her face, "You know me all too well Bella."

"Yeah, I guess I do."

Dill walked up from behind me and tried to put his arm around my waist but I elbowed my way out of his grasp. Alice raised her eyebrows at the encounter with a smirk on her lips. "Dill, I'm taking a break."

"But-"

"Look, I've never once taken a break, so just this one time, let me take one."

He looked at all the tables and saw that most were now empty. "Fine, but make it quick. Willis won't like it…"

"Willis," I said, "Can talk to me if he has a problem." I knew full well he wouldn't, and so did Dillon.

He left to go fulfill tables order, and Alice stood up. She walked outside giving me the only option of following her after I grabbed my purse from under the counter. When I went outside I noticed it was raining but I wasn't cold. Alice gave me a huge hug and I felt myself embrace her too. She was like my sister once before, and she still was; no matter what had happened a month ago.

"I've missed you so much," I whispered.

"Me too," she replied into my hair. As she pulled back she saw my tears and wiped them away with her thumb.

"Care to talk?"

I nodded and noticed behind her a figure walking towards us. "Oh fucking hell! What's next? - The whole Cullen family? Because if so Alice, I will jump off the Freemont Bridge!"

"Nice to see you too," Jasper replied releasing calmness over me.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"No problem. And no, it's just Alice and I."

"Okay… well why don't we go on up to- um… Mr. Willis' apartment?"

They glanced at each other and I knew what they were thinking. "No-ew! He's just my boss," I said climbing the stairs and unlocking my door.

"Mind telling me how you got here?" Alice asked when she sat down on the love seat.

"Well," I began as I plopped down in the recliner, bringing my feet up so I sat on them. "I had to leave Forks. I just had to. So I drove south, through Port Angels, through Seattle, through Olympia, through Battle Ground, then before I knew it, Vancouver. I went across the state border and stopped here. I needed a break and found myself in Cinsation's. Mr. Willis offered me a job when he saw that there was something wrong… He didn't ask questions but I didn't get a strange feeling with him, so I accepted. He's allowed me to stay here until I can get my own place, or up and move wherever."

They were silent and so I closed my eyes listening to nothing. It was eerie having vampires back in my life, but then again, I knew they were never fully out of it either.

"Where's the rest of the family?" I asked softly not opening my eyes yet.

Alice responded, "We aren't a family anymore."  
I sat forward with shock as my eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"She means," Jasper interrupted, "That Carlisle and Esme moved up to Alaska near the other coven while Edward and Rosalie went to England to figure things out, or so they told us. Alice and I, we stayed in Forks until Alice had a vision of you- so we came to check in."

I couldn't believe my ears. The Cullen family, destroyed. And what- because of me? I shook my head. _No, it wasn't me._

"Don't you blame yourself Bella," Jasper said, coming from the couch and kneeling before me. He took my hands in his, "Edward and Rosalie did this. They made their choices. Carlisle and Esme still think of everyone as their family. They wanted us and Emmett to come and live with them, but Alice needed to see you. And so did I."

A tear slipped from my eye, and Jasper brought my into his lap. _Sure, now he has control!_ My mind shouted and I let out a stifled chuckle.

"What happened to Emmett?" My voice was shaking but I needed to know

I wasn't sure I was going to get a reply but after a few minutes, Alice said, "We aren't sure… After that night he was furious. The next day he wanted to see you and wanted to ask what you were going to do about the situation, and that's when we found out you left."

Alice looked as though she were getting angry, which was rare but who knows, maybe after the Rosalie/Edward thing, it was easier.

"What's wrong Alice?"

"What's wrong?! Bella- you left without telling me!"

I stood up, "I left because your dick-wad brother, Edward Cullen attacked me! I had to wear a turtle neck for two weeks to cover up the bruises he left around me neck!"

Her mouth hung open and I turned around to see Jasper's as well.

"You, you didn't know?"

"No," she shook her head, "we didn't know."

"Oh," I said stupidly.

Alice came up and hugged me tightly, "Alice- can't- breathe!"

"Sorry." She released me.

"So… now what?"

"Well if it was my way I would kick my brother's ass, but seeing as he is elsewhere…"

Jasper cut her off. "We wanted to know if you would mind living with us…"

I stared at them without response.

"Or," Jasper went on, "We could try living here but I don't think this Mr. Willis would like it."

I laughed. "I'm happy here you guys…" I pondered the idea. Every inch wanted them to stay in my life because they meant so much to me therefore I said sternly, "I don't need you guys thinking I need rescue."

"We aren't saying you need rescue but we miss you Bella. We think if you came and lived with us that maybe things would get better."

"Who is us exactly?"

"Me and Jasper. For now."

"For now?"

"Well Esme and Carlisle may come back- I don't know. The vision keeps changing."

I hugged Alice, "I would love to live you two. Where are we living? And when?""Ready." Jasper said from the door.

I made my way to him and saw he had my bag packed.

"Now?!" I shouted.

"Yes," they said in unison.

I stood still wondering what my odds were if I refused, but I knew I couldn't and wouldn't. I missed these guys, and they were my family. Not just now, but forever… if only I lived that long.

(A/N- New chapter will be posted tomorrow, after I get some reviews please Thanksness)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four-**

Alice's Point of View-

I sat on Jasper's lap in our living room. He had a book he was reading, and I was wrapped up in thoughts; thoughts of the past… thoughts of the future.

I closed my eyes to blink for a split second and a vision burst into my mind.  
_  
Charlie lay in his casket, as Bella walked forward and kissed his cheek. Tears spilled from her eyes as she placed a rose in her father's hands. "I'm so sorry… I should have been there. I could have stopped this," she whispered._

"Oh no," I shook my head, "Bella."

Jasper looked up at me as I began to dry sob into his chest.

Bella's Point of View-

"Bella! Get down here right now!"

I slowly trudged down the stairs, of a house Alice and Jasper rented. They refused to allow me to pay even a dime on it. It was very large, which I think is a trend for vampires; especially if they have unlimited money.

We were now living in Everett Washington and had been for two weeks. I wanted to stay close to home for now, until I could afford to travel. Alice told me she would pay for my trips but I wanted to earn them. She reluctantly agreed, but only on the account that she would pay for everything else but the flight. And with Alice, everything means everything.

"What is it Alice?" She of course was in her husbands lap, as I sat down in the opposite couch. They looked perfect together; he was rubbing her back trying to ease her about something.

Alice was cautious as she spoke, which was unlike her. "Jasper and I want to go back to Forks. Just for the weekend," she added hastily seeing my face drop with panic.

"O-Okay," I stuttered.

------

So now we are staying at a hotel in Forks. I know Jasper and Alice did this for me, and while I appreciated it immensely I was still cautious. Alice grabbed my hand just as I sat down on the bed in the room, and told Jasper we'd be back later.

"Where are we going Alice?"

"To see your father," she promptly replied.

"What?!" I shouted as she locked me in her car. "Alice- I can't. I left him. There is no possibility he wants to see me."

"Bella, you're his only daughter," she calmly explained.

I shut up for the whole car ride to Charlie's house. When Alice pulled up, I saw my father's cruiser parked. Why was he here right now? He should be at work.

And that's when I saw the front door open. I jumped out of the car before Alice could stop me and stopped when I hit a wall of a rusty scent. I plugged my nose and ran towards where I thought it was coming from and met the eyes of my father who was bleeding uncontrollably on the kitchen linoleum floor.

"ALICE!" I screamed as I ran towards him. I slipped on all the blood and crawled over to him. "Dad?! Can you hear me? Dad?!" He looked so cold, he had scratches every where, and his clothes were completely shredded. I tried finding a pulse but I knew I was too late. I traced the scratches on his chest and could match them perfectly, and that's when I knew who did this.

I began hyperventilating and then, complete darkness surrounded me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five-**

"Bella," Jasper's voice came from behind me.

I shook my head, "I need sometime alone."

I could tell he didn't want me alone, but I knew Alice would have seen me doing anything rash.

I whispered, "I'll be at the hotel soon you guys… I just need to stay here for a few."

Not once had I stopped staring at my father's resting spot, where he would lay for eternity because of me.

"How will you get home?" he inquired. I wanted to hug Jasper, my big brother for caring but I couldn't look away. I was in some sort of a trance where I couldn't move my eyes or thoughts.

"I'll walk."

I heard the car drive away and I stood there for what seemed like hours. The sky darkened, and before I knew it, it was night.

"I should have been there so she wouldn't have gotten you…" I cried out clutching around my stomach, falling to the ground. "It's my entire fault."

"Don't say that," a deep voice said from behind me. I turned around quickly and saw a tall, well built figure step towards me. I saw it was Emmett and I couldn't help it. I ran into his arms and buried my head in his chest.

I hadn't seen this man for a month and a half but part of me felt like it was longer.

"It is my fault!" I was angry, and I knew I shouldn't be angry at him but I took it out on him.

I pounded against his chest, "My father is dead and for what?!"

He took hold of my wrists, stopping me from hitting him. I knew I wasn't hurting him, but I also knew I was very tired and very weak.

"Stop Bella," he called softly.

I complied and leaned my forehead against him tears finally ending. "I should have let James take me. I should have let Laurent. I should have let Victoria the day I jumped off those cliffs. But every situation I was saved, and for what?" I asked worn out.

Emmett placed his hand on my back and rubbed comfortingly.

The wind was starting to kick in and I noted how pleasant his scent was. Not only that but it was very comforting. I shivered. I was starting to get cold. I assumed he noticed because he put his arm around my shoulders and led me to his black Pontiac GTO.

I let out a low whistle. "New car?"

"You betcha," he responded with a grin as he opened the passenger door for me. When he got in and drove out of the cemetery we were silent. The only noise was the soft purr of the motor, and my heart beat. A little awkward, but I was used to being the only noise.

"So what went wrong with your Mitsubishi Eclipse?" I didn't want to go back to the scene I had just had, not yet in any case. So I tried to sidetrack it.

He glanced at me with an emotion that I couldn't quite place. "Like the reason you ditched this place," he somberly said. "Too many memories attached."

Emmett's Point of View-

The car filled back up with silence for a moment until Bella whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault." Bella, being Bella, began to protest but I raised my voice, "When are you going to let others take responsibility for their actions?"

She bit her dry, chapped lips with uneasiness. I took her hand from her lap and placed it mine. I was shocked that the contact not only slowed her heart beat back down to normal but it comforted me as well.  
I drove like that for a few minutes until Bella spoke up; "Alice told me that you came over- that day I left…"

I just nodded and looked out at the road, while she glanced over at me.

"Why?"

"I had a feeling something was wrong… plus I wanted to know what you were going to do. But when I came over you had already left."

I heard her exhale heavily as she shifted in her seat. She took her other hand and rolled up part of her skirt, exposing part of her thigh. "What's that?" I gestured with our still connected hands after my eyes caught a scar.

Bella traced the light scar with her finger. "Well, when you said you sensed something was wrong you were right."

I eyed her now with curiosity and waited for her to continue.

"I made Edward mad so he began to choke me…" Bella was clearly uncomfortable.

"All my mind could think of was that he wouldn't expose himself, not in front of my house, in front of civilization. So I took out my pocket knife and cut myself. He dropped me immediately and ran off."

I was completely shocked. "Bella you're a fucking human! How the hell could you do something so- so-"

"Stupid? Idiotic? Well, you're talking to me Emmett," she said without humor.

Now I was pulling up outside of her hotel, "How did you-"

"I sense vampires Bella," I replied dryly. I was still upset that she had cut herself but I was more furious at the fact that Edward had attacked her.

"Oh. Right."

I quickly got of the car and opened her door before she even noticed that the car was parked. I laughed at her expression.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to stupid vampire speed," I heard her mutter but then louder she said, "Have you talked to Alice or Jasper yet?"

I shook my head, "Alice most likely has seen me though."

Bella took a key out of her pocket and opened the hotel door finding Alice cozily in Jasper's arms on the bed. They glanced up at Bella, and then their gaze landed on me.

"Hi Jasper, and Alice."

Alice jumped up running over and hugged me. "Hi? Only a hi?" she smacked the back of my head. "Do you know how worried I was about you until I had the vision of you coming here?"

"I had some thinking to do Al."

Jasper came up and shook my hand, "Glad to have you back."

"Well I'm not really back…"

Bella looked up at me quickly with worry. She tugged on my arm which made laugh. "Be right back," I said as I stepped outside with Bella. "What is it?"

"Would you mind taking me to the house in Everett?"

"When?"

"Tonight."

"Why tonight?" I raised my brows with curiosity.

"Did you see how cuddly they were before we got in there? Well let me tell you, they need time _alone_. Time without the human around."

"Silly Bella!" I chuckled. "Always thinking of others."

I cracked my knuckles, while Bella yawned. "Well, I'll make you a deal."

Her eye brows shot up now, "And that deal would be…?"

"I take you to Everett but you sleep on the car ride."

"But-"

I shook my head, "You need sleep."

I watched as she crossed her arms and walked back into the room, grabbing a purse and coat, "Alice and Jasper, Emmett's taking me to our home in Everett. You two come back soon, okay?"

Jasper grinned as he wrapped his arms around Alice's waist and placed his head on her shoulder. "We'll be back tomorrow Bella."

Alice's stare made me uneasy as she pointed a finger at me, "If anything happens to Bella I will personally hold you responsible. Understood?"

"Yes Al," I said walking out the door with Bella and getting into the car.  
Bella pulled her coat over her like a blanket and leaned against the window.

I looked at her, trying not to be distracted, _How the hell can she make me look at her like this?_ I wondered.

"I'm guessing you know how to get to the house, right?" she mumbled with her eyes closed.

I don't know why, but I pulled her across the seat and had her lean against me. I replied softly, "I should be able to find it. If I can't I'll wake you up."

"'Kay." She was obviously tired. She pressed her head against my shoulder and sighed. "Much better then the door." And then, she was soundlessly asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six-**

Bella's Point of View-

Something was gently shaking me. "Bella, wake up sleepy head."

"Five more minutes," I pleaded.

I heard a laugh, "Do you want me to carry you into the house?"

"Please?" I asked hopeful.

The laugh continued and I felt myself being picked up. I shivered when I felt the wind against my skin which made Emmett hold me tighter, trying to shield it off.

I felt compelled to open my eyes when I noticed her had stopped walking, "Emmett what is-" I began but stopped when I saw that the door to the house was wide open.

"Stay here," he whispered, setting me on my feet.

I watched as he went into the house and then heard a crashing noise. That was all it took to get me to run into the house. I watched as Emmett wrestled a figure on the ground and roll into the darkness of the living room. I slowly walked over to the light switch and when I turned it on, I saw the mystery person in Emmett's grasp.

"Dillon?!" I shouted.

He looked over at me as did Emmett.

"You know him?"

I nodded, "I worked with him for a month in Portland before Alice and Jasper came and found me."  
Emmett kept a firm hold on him, "So you worked with a vampire?" He exhaled loudly, "Jeez Bella! What were you-"

"How was I supposed to know he was a vampire? I mean he is a little pale, but most Oregonians are!"

"I'm still here," Dillon cut in.

"Why are you here?" I questioned going back to the door and shutting it.

"I figured you'd rather see me, then oh, I don't know, my sister."  
That caught my attention and I ran back into the room while Emmett asked, "Who's your sister?"

Dillon flashed perfect white teeth, "Victoria."

I wanted to do so many things at once, I wanted to cry, to scream, to fall to the floor, but what I did do was go up to Dillon and slap him as hard as I could. I didn't care if my hand bruised or even broke.

"How could you-?"

Emmett threw him onto the couch and stood beside him, on guard.

"Victoria asked me to use my gift on you, and I did, which is why I was in Portland a few months before you."

I sat down on the opposite couch, "So your gift is like Alice?"

"Yes… but I only se destinations of where people will be."

I stared at him, then moved my gaze to the floor, "You wanted to kill me…" I heard Emmett growl as I continued, "that third day when we were alone in the bakery, you were going to, weren't you?"

I glanced at him, he nodded weakly.

"What stopped you?"

He didn't answer at first, "You did."

"What?"

I was shocked, and Emmett was listening intently. "Victoria has no right to be mad at you for simply outsmarting her late mate… and I started to get to know you. I knew you weren't someone bad… but I've always known my sister was." He sighed. "I came here to warn you that she won't ever stop looking for you to get revenge, but you need to know, I will. I'm letting you go… letting you live."

I covered my face with my hands, "You should have killed me," I softly thought aloud.  
Emmett came up and pulled my hands from my face, "Don't say that Bella."

"Why not? If I had died, Charlie would have lived."

Emmett drew me up by my wrists then sat down, pulling me onto his lap.

Sometime later I heard Emmett say to Dillon, "You can leave. Just don't come back."

"I won't… but could you tell her something for me?"

I felt him nod.

"Tell her that the Edward person; tell her he doesn't deserve her."

I heard Dill walk out of the room and lightly call back, "And Rosalie doesn't deserve you either."

Emmett tensed up and I whispered into his chest, "He can read emotions…"

I could feel Emmett's eyes on me as I began to drift back to sleep.

"Hey Em?" I called, before darkness swept me away.

"Yes Bella?"

"Do you think he was right? That Edward doesn't deserve me?"

He moved the hair out of my face, behind my ear. "No Bella. He doesn't deserve an angel."

I don't know what made me look at him this way, but sitting on Emmett's lap made me feel good. For the first time since I saw Edward and Rosalie in the same bed, I felt like I was getting part of my heart back.

I shook my head lightly, _that's impossible! He's Edwards brother! Even worse, he was also cheated on…_

"Why are you shaking your head?" he asked softly.

I wanted to blush but I was drained. "Do you ever think that hearts can be mended?"

He watched my intently. Probably wondering why I had asked, and where the question had come from. Before I could react, his soft, cool lips were on mine. His kiss felt right and I wanted to talk but I closed my eyes and fell asleep with his lips still on mine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven-**

I awoke with a start but Emmett placed his hand over my heart, immediately calming me down.

"Thank you," I mumbled with my eyes closed lightly.

"No problem," he said disappointedly.

His tone made me look at him. "What's wrong?"

"Well Edward used to say that you talked in your sleep, but you didn't say one word last night."

I laughed and blushed thinking it was rather a good thing I hadn't spoken during my dream.

He placed his cool hand on my cheek, "You blush very beautifully. You know that?"

"I think I've heard it once or twice before…" I sat up a little so I could look at his face. "Sorry to let you down but I don't talk in my sleep anymore. My boss that I stayed with for that month, he'd wake me up every time I talked. He said that's what the doctor always told him to do for his brother when he'd talk."

"What a nice boss," he sarcastically joked.

I made a motion to stand up but his arms enclosed me in, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Uhm- the bathroom."

He let me go and I went upstairs to take a long hot shower. I inhaled the steam deep into my lungs and relaxed thinking about everything.

When I got out and went into my room, Emmett was sitting on my bed. I went to my walk-in closet, God knows I needed one with how many clothes Alice manages to purchase for me.

I came out with jeans and a black T-shirt on. I stood in front of the mirror and brushed my hair. I could see Emmett staring at me so I asked, "Where you serious last night?"

His gaze shifted to meet my eyes in the reflection.

"Bella, I said a lot last night so you need to inform me as to what I was being serious about. Most likely I was serious about everything though…"

"Were you serious about not really being back?"

Before I knew it I felt his hand on mine taking the brush away from me. He took hold of my elbow gently and twirled me around to face him. "Do you want me to stay?"

I looked at the floor but he raised my chin up with his thumb. Just the touch made me calm down for reasons unknown.

"Emmett… I don't know why, but with you, everything seems alright." I shook my head and walked over towards the window. I saw Alice and Jasper pull in the driveway but I still had to finish this conversation because it was now or never. And lately, I've been the now type of girl.

"You know that if last night, with Dillon, if that had occurred two months ago I would have cried myself to sleep?" I turned to face him, "But I didn't. I couldn't because it was as though you were holding me together." I paused realizing how stupid I sounded. "You must think I'm crazy," I said sitting on the windowsill covering my face.

I felt him grab my wrist to uncover my face. "I don't think you're crazy Bella. I think," he said licking his lips trying to search for the right words to use, "I think that we are the only two people who understand what we've both been through. With that, we need each other…" He took a little step closer so that we were less then an inch apart. "Last night, when we kissed, it felt right." He raised his eye brows as though wanting conformation.

I nodded which was replying that to me, it felt right as well.

"Does it still feel right?" he whispered as he pressed his lips once more to mine. I pushed myself into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He pulled away a little later, knowing that I needed to catch my breath.

"It feels right but is it?" I wanted to know. I needed to know.

"Bella, I don't think this could be wrong." his expression saddened a little, "If people we loved could do something so horrible to us, we should have the right to move on."

I stood up and took his hand, "I thought moving on would be harder," I went on my tip-toes and kissed his cheek.

We walked down the stairs together and saw Alice and Jasper with grins plastered on their faces. "What's up with you two?"

Emmett chuckled 'under his breath' and I elbowed him.

"Hey," he whispered in my ear and rubbed my back.

_Oh god, how does he know that that's what I like! _He had hit the right spot that always makes me happy and relaxed.

"They have good hearing so they heard."

"Stupid dumb vampires," I mumbled.

Jasper laughed and called out as we settled on my couch; "I heard that."

"Good, because it wasn't a secret," I clarified.

Emmett pulled me onto his lap by grabbing around my waist, "Jas and Al?"

"Yes?" they said in unison, clearly expecting it.

"Can I stay with you guys?"

Before they could answer I stepped in, "Actually I had a question first."

All eyes were on my and I lightly blushed. "Can we, uhm, go visit your parents? I miss them so much. After all they were like my parents too."

Alice smiled brightly, "Just visit?"

My eyes twinkled as I caught on. "You saw us living there, didn't you?"

Alice didn't say anything so I jumped off of Emmett and playfully tackled Alice.

She giggled and then I wished I could tickle her and make her have a hard time breathing but no luck. She didn't need to breathe. Stupid vampires can ruin that kind of fun.

We all broke out with laughter and then I found myself pinned by little petite Alice, "Not fair!" I shrieked.

"Nothing in life is fair," her bell like voice rang happily. "And yes, I did know but I wasn't going to mention it until someone else asked about it. However I wasn't sure who would ask to see them first."

Jasper came and pulled his wife up off me and Emmett smirked as he picked my up off the hardwood floor bridal style.

"So…" I prompted.

"So," all three replied.

I groaned, "You guys can be annoying."

Jasper responded, "We're the annoying ones? Bella, dear, you're the human who has to eat and sleep."

"That's not my fault," I pouted as I crossed my arms over my chest.

Emmett whispered in my ear, "You look adorable when you pout sweetie."

"Glad someone finds it amusing," I grumbled.

Alice's Point of View-

"That's not my fault," Bella sulked.

My body went rigged and I breathed in as I closed my eyes.

_"Are you sure?" a voice asked._

_"Now more so then ever," Bella said stroking back someone's hair._

_He laid on top of her and gently moved her hair from her neck, "Sweetie, this is going to hurt."_

_She grasped his hand tightly, "I can handle this pain, just don't leave me."_

Her words held double meaning and I knew that she didn't want him to leave her like Edward had.

_The figure kissed her deeply then moved his lips to her neck, sinking his teeth in._

_Bella took in a large breath and exhaled slowly, softly saying "I love you Emmett."_

Jasper's face was in front of mine, "You okay Ali?"

"Just a vision," I responded with wide eyes. _What the hell was that! Could Emmett and Bella really have that kind of relationship? _My mind screamed with excitement at that thought, _Of course they will!_

Jasper sat back down beside me and I leaned against him. I looked over at Bella and Emmett who were whispering to each other.

"I'm really not hungry," Bella whined.

"You're eating." I smiled at Emmett's 'that's final' tone and closed my eyes while Jasper held me in his arms, like usual after a vision.

Emmett's Point of View-

"But-"

"Nope. Up right now," I said pushing her up out of my lap tenderly. "What do you want to eat?" I asked when we got into the kitchen.

Her eyes bulged, "Don't you dare tell me that you, Emmett Cullen, can cook?"

I raised my brow, "Miss Isabella Swan, just what does that mean?"

A smile spread across her features. "It means that you shocked me."

"Well, Esme needed someone to cook with her."

She stepped towards the cabinets, "And that someone was lucky enough to be you."

"Well now," I joked, "I'm glad someone else can be amused."

I watched as she shut the cabinets then went to the refrigerator. She pulled out a strawberry yogurt, then slid open the drawer beside it and took out a spoon. She walked back out into the living room and I heard her plop down onto the couch, leaving me to follow after her.

_She has no idea the power she has over me!_

She took a bite and saw me staring at her out of the corner of her eye. "Watch me as I hunt," she grinned. "Not as good as grizzly, I assume?"

I tilted my head and stared with amazement. She had remembered that grizzly bear was my favorite.

She glanced over at Alice and Jasper. Alice's eyes were closed but everyone knows; vampires don't sleep. "Jasper, are there grizzly bears in Alaska?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well- I was thinking. Why don't we leave today?"

That got Alice to pop open her eyes. "What?"

"Well, what if we packed up and leave today? I mean, you guys can pack really fast and well, I have Emmett to help with mine," she said with a smirk looking towards me.

"No, you need sleep," I shook my head.

"I slept fine last night," she argued.

"No. Sleep here tonight and we'll go tomorrow."

Bella stood up, obviously in a stubborn mood. "Look, I miss them! I have a right to see them now. I'll sleep on the car ride, like last night."

I contemplated as Bella bit her lip, she was visibly nervous. _Duh! She is standing up to vampires! _I faced Alice and Jasper, "What do you say?"

"Let's pack," Alice said jumping off the couch and running upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight-**

Bella's Point of View-

"Emmett, you and Bella will drive up together."

I felt Emmett nod. I was once again in his arms; very content.

"Follow us because Alice knows where it's at."

Now Emmett was sitting in his car with me beside him. I yawned and stretched before settling myself against him.

I had a feeling that our relationship was rapidly heating up, and I didn't mind it. Emmett was someone who shared a lot of what I've been through. Emmett was someone that I couldn't have any secrets from. He knew my life like the back of his hand.

We, or I should say, they, got done packing five minutes ago. It was just around noon and I was tired. All the furniture stayed behind because it came with the rental of the house. I was very happy that Emmett was there to help me pack; otherwise I would still be up in that room, thanks to Alice and her damn shopping addiction.

"What are you thinking?" Emmett asked sometime later.

I glanced at the clock and saw that it had been two hours of silence.

"Do you miss her?" I asked quietly, knowing he had heard me.

He paused for a few moments. "I miss who I thought she was."

"I know how you feel," I muttered.

He pulled me closer to him, which I hadn't thought possible. "This is why we get along so well. Well, one reason at least."

I looked up at him, into his eyes which held me captive. I leaned in and kissed him and when I tried to pull away he grabbed around my neck for a few seconds, deepening the kiss.

"Emmett," I called against his lips with a smile, "You have to see the road in order to drive."

He grinned and I put my head on his shoulder as I placed my hand in his.

I heard a cell ring sometime later and knew it was coming from within the compartment holder. I opened it up while Emmett was driving and glanced at him making sure it was okay if I answered. He nodded.

"Hello?"

"Bella?!" Esme exclaimed.

"Hi Esme," I smiled into the phone.

"You're on your way up, aren't you?"

"Alice told you, didn't she?"

Esme laughed, "She didn't want me to have a heart attack when I saw my two daughters and two sons walk back into my life."

"I never meant to leave," I sadly replied.

"Oh I know Isabella, I know."

I tried to cheer myself up and joked, "Besides, it's not like you could have a heart attack anyways!"

"Very true my dear."

"What is it you wanted though? After all this is Emmett's cell phone."

"Can I talk to him for a minute?"

"Sure thing Esme. I'll see you soon!

"Love you dear, and be safe."

"Love you too and I think I'll be safe with your son."

I handed the phone over to Emmett and leaned against the window, loving the coldness of it.

Emmett's Point of View-

"What are you doing all the way over there?" I asked seeing Bella move over before I began talking to my mother.

She looked at me with raised eyebrows. I leaned over and snaked my arm around her waist drawing her towards me. "If you sleep, you're sleeping against me, not some door."

She laughed and yawned before closing her eyes and snuggling against me.

"Hi Mom," I said into the phone.

"Oh thank god!" she exclaimed. "I have missed you so much Emmett! Don't you ever leave like that again!"

I looked at Bella and sighed, "I won't. I can't now."

Esme seemed happy, "You two are getting close, aren't you?" _Just like a mother to know what I mean without truly saying it._

"Yes, I think we are."

"And is this a serious thing or-"

"Mom!"  
"Emmett I can't have her getting hurt again. And now that she's back in our lives, I don't want her to run out of them again."

"I promise, that won't happen."

"I'm just warning you. She is my daughter now, and has been for some time."

"And I'm your son."

"Yes. Well I know you can take care of yourself," she laughed.

"It was hard…"

"I know honey, I know. You and Bella have each other now. It will work out fine."

"We'll be there in a couple hours Mom. See you then."

"Bye honey."

"Bye."

As I hung up, I knew Bella was asleep. Her breathing was a peaceful sound; so was her steady heartbeat. I looked down at her and knew that I wouldn't hurt her like I had been hurt by Rosalie. I knew I wouldn't leave her like Edward had. I knew, deep down, that Bella and I were meant for each other which was why we went through hell to get where we were.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine-**

Bella's Point of View-

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a dark room with only the moonlight shinning in through the blinds. I felt that I was on a soft mattress, _Thank God!_ My other mattresses weren't nearly this comfortable.

I concentrated on the moonlight, with my eyes in little slits. I hadn't known the moon could ever shine that bright. I saw a figure in the corner shift, probably just letting me know he was there.

I immediately knew something was missing.

"Emmett?" I whispered knowing he could hear me.

He came out from the darkness and stood next to the bed.

"Can you lay beside me?" I asked nervously.

I saw him walk around the bed and lay down on the other side of me. I felt him place his hands around my waist and draw me closer to him.

"Thank you."

I could feel him shake his head. "No, thank you."

He lay his head gently on top of mine and breathed in my hair scent. I felt his lips travel down to my neck where he kissed me softly, then whispered, "Sleep now Isabella."

I stared out the window with a small smile on my lips. I could feel Emmett's eye lashes on my neck when he blinked and when I felt him close them for awhile, I knew he was pretending to be asleep, maybe for my sake, or maybe for his own. All I knew was that I loved being in his arms as I looked up at the moon's rays while my eyes slowly closed, making be drift back to sleep.

I woke up a couple hours later, still completely tired. I rolled over and saw Emmett open his eyes.

"You still need to sleep for awhile honey."

"I know," I said placing my noise against his. He smiled sheepishly and placed his hand on top of my waist as I moved my leg in between his.

"Nothing has ever felt so right," he muttered against my lips.

I grinned and rolled onto him and deepened our kiss. His hands found mine and the intertwined on the mattress beside us. I squeezed both hands, and then he lifted me up so that my upper body was hovering in the air. My hair cascaded around my face and I felt his cool breath blow against my face, making me blush lightly.

We could see each other since it was the early hours in the morning, just before dusk.

We gazed at one another for a few minutes before he lowered me back on top of him. His lips found mine once more as his hands trailed onto my hips. His arms wrapped around me as he whispered sincerely, "Bella- I think I love you."  
I couldn't believe those words that escaped his mouth, and most of all I couldn't believe I felt the same.

"I think I love you too Em," I mumbled against his lips, before slipping once more, into sleep with his kiss the last thing on my mind.

"Bella?" I heard above my head somewhere. I could feel my body move slightly up and down when it dawned on me that I was still on top of Emmett. My head was still on his chest and my arms were still wrapped around his sides. I pushed myself up a little and kissed his noise before I got out of bed.

I spun around taking in the appearance of the room. The walls were a dark forest green. A painting on the far wall contained a lone doe, standing in a meadow, looking at a family of deer from afar.

"Sorry I kind of forced you to stay all night. I know you probably would have liked to have talked to your parents." I was combing my hair with my fingers.

He laughed as he stood up, coming from behind me. "Nonsense Isabella."

I smiled. He was probably the only person who I loved to call me by my full name, and he full well knew it.

"We have today to do that." His arms snaked around me.

"Together?" I asked almost shyly.

"Together," he clarified as he picked me up so that my two feet were on his.

We walked out into the hall and I noticed the high arched ceilings. "Wow," I managed to choke out while we went down stairs.

"Does it meet your approval?" Esme asked as our feet hit the last step.

I ran to her and hugged her as tightly as I could. "I love it! I love my room too! I can still smell the paint so I'm guessing you just got done?"

She glanced at Emmett then to me, "Well, it's actually yours and Em's. That is if it's alright with you two." She rushed on, "Alice had a vision and she said that it would be fine but I still feel a bit rude by just assuming-"

I squeezed her hand and smiled, "It's fine with me. Emmett?"

He nodded with a grin and assured her, "It's fine mom."

She sighed with relief and pulled us into the large living room. There were three large leather couches and one love seat. Two were black, one was a dark green and the love seat was a dark, midnight blue. The floors were hard wood, as were the walls.

Carlisle stood and hugged me. "It's good to have you back."

I laughed, "Only because now you can test things on me."

"That was just once," he replied promptly with a chuckle.

He had tested a different kind of stitch on me and though it worked, he decided not to use it anymore. The time was quicker but there was a greater chance of infection with the after math.

Esme was hugging Emmett and talking to him quickly. Stupid vampires and their quick tongues! I grinned and blushed at the same time as Jasper walked in.

"And what, Miss Swan, are we embarrassed about?"

"No-thing," I said rocking in my heels like an innocent child.

He laughed, "Right."

Carlisle I could tell wanted to ask questions.

"Ask me anything, I just have to have something to eat."

On cue, Alice walked into the room with a spoon and vanilla yogurt in hand.

"When did you have time to get-"

"I told Esme that the only food you needed for now was yogurt," she beamed.

I rolled my eyes as I sat on the love seat, "You would."

"Well we wouldn't want our needy human to starve."

"I never thought I was needy," I said thoughtfully as I took a bite and got all comfortable in the corner of the sofa.

Everyone sat down together and though Emmett could have had his own couch, he sat next to me, lifting my feet up and placing them on his lap. I glanced at him with a smile across my face then turned to the family.

"So- where do you want me to begin?"

Esme half smiled. "How about from the moment you left."

So from there, I explained what had happened and when I came to the end of my tale Carlisle asked, "Why did you leave though?"

When I didn't answer Alice whispered, "Edward attacked her."  
Jasper eyed me and released calmness to me as my heart began to speed up.

"What?!" Esme screeched.

"I- I didn't mention it because I didn't think it was that big of a deal…"

Emmett took my arm and forced me to spin around so I was leaning against him instead of the couch. "I thought I told you I wanted you to lean against me and only me."

"You said windows," I whispered while we watched Alice, Esme, Carlisle and Jasper discuss the attack which I didn't want to be involved in.

"Now I mean all nouns."

I laughed and took his hand in mine, "And other pronouns except you too?"

He nodded.

"So in other words, just you?"

"You betcha."

I hoped that Alice wouldn't force me to say what I had said to make Edward attack me, but I knew that even if I did, that Esme and Carlisle would still be on my side. After all, their son, a vampire, had attacked his recent ex-girlfriend. That was a huge no-no in all books.

"Em?"

"Yes?"

"Can we go outside?"

Before I knew it, he picked me up bridal style and carried me outside. He walked for a few minutes until I spoke up. "Em, I can walk."

He laughed to himself, obviously finding something funny.

"What?" I playfully demanded.

"Oh you can walk, huh?"

"And just what-"

"Aren't your feet at all cold?"

I unconsciously wiggled my toes, and then felt the cold air. I looked up at Emmett and glared.

"It's not my fault you brought me out here without my shoes!"

He stopped walking and sat down on a tree that had fallen over, sitting me on his lap.

It was weird, not the being with Emmett part but the feeling so comfortable with him part. It had only been a few days with him back in my life and ever since his return, our friendship had only grown.

We sat there for hours and hours. We didn't need to say a word to each other. Just being in one another's presence was content enough.

I looked up at the sky. Edward had been in my heart, but now there wasn't room for him. I knew Edward Cullen would return to his family, and I also knew I would be there too. However, I refuse to have my arms open when I see him.

I glanced up at Emmett who was looking in the distance. He immediately sensed my gaze and returned it. I had the feeling he had just thought the same thing about Rosalie.

I tilted my head up and gently met his lips with mine.

**Authors Note- I think this is my first A/N so here it is: I normally update on Friday's but I was convinced to do it Today. If you still want a chapter Friday, I need some reviews. I don't want to say how many because I don't think that's very fair…  
**

**Anyways I want to say thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me especially since I plan on being a writer. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten-**

A few weeks had passed since I had moved into this house with my family. Esme always cooked for me and tonight I could smell something very nice brewing in the kitchen.

"Emmett?" I asked climbing up the stairs to our room.

"Yes honey?"

"Well I was just wondering if something is going on to-"

Alice stood in front of her door with an amusing smile. "No!" I nearly screamed and tried to run into my room.

"Emmett please don't let Alice take me!" I latched onto the door frame but Alice easily pried my fingers off.

"Tonight is the last time I swear Bella," she said trying to ease me.

"That's bull!"

I could here Jasper and Emmett laugh, "She knows you too well."

"Fine!" Alice yelled to them. "Let me rephrase: tonight's the last time I will be forcing you too. From now on I will only assist you in shopping and when you want my services."

I sighed a little releasing a little tension.

"Deal?"

"Fine."

"Good," she beamed closing her bedroom door behind us, "because if you had refused it wouldn't have mattered."

Two hours later Alice stepped away from me and let out an unnecessary sigh.

"Was I _that_ bad?" I questioned as I walked up to the mirror and touched my reflection, half expecting it to be a fraud.

I was wearing a black dress with a deep V- neck. I traced it with my fingers and let out a surprised wow.

"You look gorgeous!"

"I look different," I said.

"You look stunning," she squealed with finality while she took out a pair of dark blue jeans with a red halter top.

"What's that for?"

"When Emmett asks to take you for a walk, run on up here and change into this outfit."

I raised my brows.

"Not run literally," she rolled her eyes.

Dinner went by quickly but that was because I was the only one eating. Emmett and I ate on the back porch and were Esme served Chicken Alfredo pasta. Let me tell you, for not eating food herself, she was an excellent cook.

"Would you care for a walk?" he asked when I decided to head upstairs.

"Aw- does Emmett need an escort?" I asked playfully from the second step, patting his head like a little kid.

"I resent that."

"I know you do," I called from over my shoulder. I knocked on Alice's and Jasper's door. Alice opened it and threw her husband out the door and grabbed my hand pulling me in.

"Having a nice evening?" she inquired.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I'm guessing you are too, huh?"

Alice smiled. "Of course."

Before I knew it, I was changed and being tossed out the door. Jasper was leaning on the wall across from me with his arms folded, "About time."

"Again, not my fault I'm a human, therefore extra slow!"

He laughed and walked back into his room as I slowly walked down stairs. Emmett held out a sweater that I put over my arm. I wasn't cold enough to wear one yet.

He took my hand and led the spot we had come weeks ago to think. It had become our spot. Whenever we left the house, we came here.

"You look great in red, you know?" He whispered when we sat down on the log.

I snuggled my neck into his touch making his lips trace my neck slowly.

"Thanks," I murmured.

He kissed my neck for a few minutes and then I felt his tongue graze my skin. My hand instinctively found his hair. "Em?"

He slowly pulled back from his work and his eyes pierced into mine. "Bella, can I ask you a question?"

My heart pounded and he smirked as his hand went into a pocket and pulled something out before pulling me into his lap.

"Bella," he said after a gentle kiss, "Do you love me?"

I nodded against his soft lips. He slipped something on my ring finger.

My eyes widened a little with shock as I gazed up at him.

"Promise me you'll stay with me. Promise me you won't leave."

I pulled his neck down towards mine forcing him into another passionate kiss. "Emmett," I said when I needed to breathe. I nestled my nose into the crook of his neck I then traced his lips with it. "I promise you I won't because I can't. I once was lost but you helped me find myself. I only ask you for the same, please don't leave, ever."

He tucked a lose strand of hair behind my ear. "I promise."

"Was there another question?" I prompted.

He grinned but pushed his lips onto mine and slowly forced me to lean backwards onto the log. He placed his hands on both sides of my hips, ensuring my balance. I smiled as I felt his touch and eagerly kissed him back, begging entrance with my tongue. He complied and I knew we were both hot with lust.

He pulled back a little and I started to unbutton his shirt but he caught my hand forcing me to look into his eyes.

"Isabella Swan," he whispered as he kissed my hand like a gentleman. "Will you marry me?"

I sat up as much as possible and whispered seductively into his ear, "Yes."

Emmett's Point of View-

After I had carried Bella into our room, she asked if she could change into comfortable clothes. I heard Bella shriek from the walk-in closet.

"What is it?" I said rushing to her side.

"Your sister bought me Victoria Secret stuff!" I could tell by her voice that she was embarrassed and angry.

"You know she was looking out for you to have a nice time," I put in.

"You think for one second that I was just going to-"

Before she could finish her sentence I took her by the waist and spun her around, pushing my lips into hers fiercely. She kissed me back and after a moment, I pulled away slowly.

"Never did I say that."

She looked down.

"And never once did I think that."

I was the one to look down and saw that my shirt was completely undone.

I gently took her hand and ran it across my chest. "We don't have to do anything until you're ready. I thought you knew that by now."

She looked bashful and I knew she was thinking of all the times we had just held each other as she fell asleep.

I took her by the chin and forced her to look at me, "Now, I know that log was not at all comforting back there, so how about you change while I go get you some hot chocolate? When I come back I'll give you a back rub. Deal?"

She leaned forward giving me a tender kiss, "Deal."

**Authors Note- Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing!!! I will be updating this weekend, and next week. Hope you enjoy! Oh- and Edward will be heard from in the next chapter. Uh-oh! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven-**

Bella's Point of View-

I pulled away from the kiss. "But before you go, know that the Victoria Secret stuff will debut on a later date."

He chuckled and walked out the door as I whispered, "I'm thinking sooner rather then later though." I knew he had heard me because I heard him laugh harder as he descended down the stairs.

I changed out of the jeans and halter, and put on grey sweatpants and a pink tank as I sat on the bed, flipping on the radio. A few songs played before I heard one I wanted to attempt to sing.

"_Come away with me in the night,"_

I sprawled out lying on my stomach as I sang with my eyes closed and heard the door open.

"_Come away with me,_

_and I will write you a song."_

I felt eyes watching me but I ignored them to the best of my ability.

"_Come away with me on a bus._

_Come away where they can't tempt us,_

_with their lies."_

I heard the door click close.

"_I want to walk with you, _

_on a cloudy day,_

_in fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high._

_So won't you try to come?"_

_  
_I felt two cold hands flip me over gently but I continued to sing as he stared at me.

"_Come away with me and we'll kiss,_

_on a mountaintop._

_Come away with me_

_and I'll never stop loving you._

_And I want to wake up with the rain,_

_falling on a tin roof,_

_while I'm safe there in your arms."_

He nudged his way and kissed me neck lovingly.

"_So all I ask is for you,_

_to come away with me in the night._

_Come away with me…"_

Emmett whispered into my ear, "Always."

And that's when Emmett confirmed with me that he was mine and he truly would never leave.

He sat up and took my hands, pulling me up. He handed me my cup of hot coco with whip cream on top, just the way I like it. I grinned and took a sip leaving some on my nose.

"Silly Isabella," he took his finger and wiped it off.

He then took the cup back and I flopped back down so that he could rub my back.

Right away Emmett hit the spot that I needed. How did he know exactly where it was? I thought maybe he could read my muscles because he was too good at this job.

His phone rang and I heard him sigh. Maybe he knew who it was from the ringer but who could make him sigh like that?

Emmett's Point of View-

I didn't want to answer the phone but I knew Bella would ask questions if I let it go. There was no way she needed to be reminded of him tonight or any night for that matter.

"Hello?"

"Emmett we need to talk," Edward said.

I blocked my mind from him, "Why do we need to talk?"

There was a pause, "Emmett why can't I read your thoughts?"

I had slowly let up on rubbing Bella's back and I could tell she was starting to get aggravated.

"Emmett, please?" she whispered.

I smiled and resumed with her back massage.

Edward sighed, "Tell me why you're blocking your thoughts!"

"Why does it matter?" I curtly responded.

"Emmett don't stop," Bella pleaded louder.

"Are you with Bella?!" Edward shouted.

I stopped my motions and Isabella rolled over looking at me with interest.

She knew something wasn't right so she sat up and took the phone from my hand and kissed my lips lightly. "I need my phone back," I whispered.

She clicked the end button as she asked against my lips, "Who is it?"

Bella's Point of View-

Emmett stayed silent and wouldn't answer so I threw the phone onto the mattress before a I moved away from him.

"Honey, don't do that."

"Who was it?" I demanded.

"Bella I don't want to upset you…"

The phone rang again with the same ringer as before. I dove for the phone and oddly enough beat him to it. Emmett could have taken the phone away from me if he tried but the odds were he would have hurt me so I knew that was why he didn't.

"Emmett Cullen's phone, can I take a message?"

"Bella?" Edward breathed.

I looked up at Emmett and suddenly understood everything.

Part of me wanted to hang up again but he wasn't in control of my life anymore.

"What do you want Edward?"

"What are you doing with my brother?"

I felt like he had just called me a slut. "And what are you doing with your sister?" I fired back.

Alice ran into the room just as Emmett took the phone out of my grasp.

He talked too fast for my ears to hear what was being said but before I knew it he was hugging me.

"He is isn't he?" Alice said with agony to Emmett.

He nodded his head which sat on top of mine.

"He's what?" I asked confused.

I was happy Emmett took the phone from me because I was reaching my boiling point which was not fun to be around.

Alice looked at me with misery. "Edward is coming back."

I pulled away from him and turned to meet his eyes. "When?"

"He didn't say…"

Emmett looked pissed just the way I was feeling.

From behind me Alice said, "He'll be here in three days."

I walked out of the bedroom and when Emmett tried to pursue me I asked him not to follow. I knew he would but I needed to go out by myself.

Walking around in the forest, which I now admit was stupid, but honestly, I wasn't thinking; I heard a familiar laughter. I turned around and felt cold hands push me down to the ground. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Isabella Swan?"

Oh no, this wasn't good. "What do you want Victoria?"

"And here I thought you were smart," she beamed with a smile showing her pearl white teeth. She folded her arms across her chest, a very human gesture. "Your Edward killed my mate. It's only fair I kill his."

Every inch wanted me to scream: _Then go after Rosalie!_ but I don't know if Emmett would forgive me if I would have.

"I'm not his mate," I stated bluntly.

She tilted her head slightly, "What?"

For a vampire she seemed to doubt her extremely good hearing.

"He's not mine anymore and I'm not his," I whispered.

She picked me up by the neck, "Then who is he with?!"

I gasped for breath frantically but then a figure came behind her, "Vic we need to leave now!"

_Dillon! What was he doing here?_ I knew that I trusted him because he could have destroyed me a couple months ago and now he had saved me from his sister finishing me off.

She released her grip and ran off into the woods with him. A few seconds later I passed out but not before being picked up by the arms of my fiancé.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve-**

Twenty four hours later, Emmett and I sat on our log. Today had been a busy day. The whole family tossed me around wanting to see my ring. It was silver with a clear diamond in the center. On the inside of the band was written 'I promise.' I smiled knowing that we had promised never to leave each other and that promise would never be broken. Carlisle had also checked out my neck but it was only bruised. I had to admit that I was getting quite tired of vampires grabbing my neck.

Alice later forced me to go to the mall with her to try getting my mind off the present situation but it was no use. She ended up buying me a cute white sundress.

"Alice why do I need this?"

She had glanced at me and set down the sunglasses she was looking at. "You'll need sunglasses as well, but you need to pick those out yourself."

"Emmett, do you know why Alice made me pick out some sunglasses?"

He sighed and gently stroked my back as he kissed my forehead, "Most likely a vision that she doesn't want to tell us about, love."

When I woke up in the morning I heard shouting, and sadly enough, no Emmett beside me. I rolled over and didn't want to get up. Today was the day Edward would be back. I groaned and threw the covers over me and placed a pillow over my head. Maybe I could go back to sleep.

No such luck, the door burst open but I didn't want to move.

I heard his musical voice, "Bella?"

_Oh no! Not already! _

"Edward, leave her alone," Alice and Jasper said in unison.

"But-"

"Edward, she isn't even awake yet! Get downstairs, and wait. You know before she speaks to you she's going to want a shower and to actually be coherent."

I silently thanked Alice.

The door shut but I knew someone was still in the room. Slowly the covers got peeled off of me and I found myself face to face with a perky yet mournful Alice.

"Shower time," she whispered.

I shook my head and pulled a pillow back over my head. That didn't stop her from picking me up and placing me in my bath tub. She turned on the cold water as I shrieked.

"ALICE!"

"Rise and shine," she beamed.

"Rise and shine my ass!" I jumped out of the tub and ran back into my room and threw off the wet clothes and put on jeans and a black sweater. I went to the window and began to open it.

"Isabella Marie Swan! What do you think-" but I placed my hand over her mouth.

"Alice I'm going out. I can't be here right now. Tell Emmett to come find me when he has a chance." With that I climbed out the window and ascended up onto the roof where I sat and let the sun hit my skin.

An hour later the sun melted away and the rain started off with a sprinkle but grew to a storm. I kept my eyes open and let the rain hit my body. As I stared at the clouds, my eyes caught the sight of Emmett who towered over me with worry.

"Bella, why are you out here?"

"Because it's my escape from hell." I moved my head and looked off to the side avoiding his gaze.

He sat down beside me but I wouldn't look at him.

"You don't have to stay up here with me."

He pulled me into his lap forcing me to meet his eyes, "You're getting soaked."

"I'm fine," I muttered.

"What's wrong?" he frowned.

"What's wrong? Edwards back and so is Rosalie! I feel as though what we had is going to perish and I can't handle it if it does."

His eyes widened. "You thought that- that I-"

"You weren't there when I woke up," tears escaped my eyes. "And I thought that you- that you-"

"That I went back to her," he said it with misery.

I nodded.

"Bella," he whispered taking hold of my wrists forcing me to stand up. He took my chin and tipped it towards him. "I will never leave you." With his other hand he intertwined our hands and spun the ring he had given me.

"We're bound by love to be together. Can't you trust that?"

"I'm sorry," I cried. "I just can't take it if I lose you Em!"

He pressed his lips to mine, drowning my cries away. This kiss was full of passion and obsession. We both needed and wanted each other. His hand went around my waist and mine went around his. _Damn it!_ my mind cursed. _I'm finally ready and his whole family is in the house beneath us!_

"Emmett?"

He smiled against my lips, "Yes love?"

"I want you."

He pulled back away, wondering if I was serious or not but the look on my face, and my tone proved that I was.

"Please," I whispered gently biting his lower lip.

I had always thought that my first time would be in some romantic room, but I was wrong. It was on a roof, with a thunderstorm above us.

When I woke up, I noticed that I had a plaid blanket covering me. "Good morning, my Isabella."

I smiled with my eyes closed, "Is it still morning?"

"Still? Oh no. You've been asleep for many, many hours and now it's the next morning."

That got my attention so I opened my eyes and stared at him with awe. "Really?!"

He grinned. "I must have worn you out."

"That you did," I said sitting up and leaning against him.

He took my hand and kissed it then pulled me up, while I clutched the blanket around me. "Time to take a shower."

I groaned, "I want to sleep." Then I added, "On a bed."

He laughed when we had made it back into the bedroom. He threw my clothes into the hamper for me and I walked into the shower as I whispered, "Care to join?"

He tilted his head but nodded.

After our shower, he carried me from the bathroom to our bed and ran a towel through my hair. "Em?" I asked.

"Yeah Bella?"

"How come you and I…" I felt my cheeks rise with heat and stopped in mid sentence.

I think he knew where I was going so he kissed my temple. "I think because I could control myself more then him."

"Or…"

"Or?"

"Or maybe Edward didn't love me enough… maybe he wanted the experience to be with her instead of me."

"Oh Bella," he wrapped his arms around me.

"No," I shook my head and pressed my lips to his, "I'm happy that we made love yesterday because we're bound together now."

I glanced down at my ring with total bliss. "I like the sound of that Emmett. You and me. For forever though?"

He nibbled my ear and whispered, "Forever Isabella. But we need to wait for a little while, until Edward and Rose are gone, okay?"

I nodded. I knew that they could try and sabotage my change and I couldn't let that happen.

Emmett's Point of View-

I walked downstairs allowing Bella to change and ran into Edward.

"Where is she?"

I shoved him to aside saying, "Since when was it ever your concern?"

"Since she left-"

I turned around and took hold of him by grabbing his shirt. "You left her Edward! That clearly states you don't give a damn about her! God damn it! Open your fucking eyes! She risked her _life_ Edward, her _life,_ to save you from Aro and you act as though it was nothing!"

I released him as I shoved him backwards. "Hey mom! Bella needs some yogurt!"

Right away Esme came running towards me with a spoon and Raspberry yogurt in hand. "Thanks," I said kissing her on her cheek.

"So, I take it you found her?"

I flashed a smile showing all my teeth. "Of course I did."

"Good, I was getting worried. I thought I told her never to leave again!" Her tone became all motherly again.

"Technically she never left and we couldn't sense her because she was here the whole time."

Esme laughed, "Bella certainly isn't the typical girl now is she?"

"No, she isn't," I agreed.

Edward came towards us. "What's taking her so long?"

Esme cut in, "You left for two months. I think you can wait."

I smiled and then heard Bella open our bedroom then make her way downstairs. Edward stared at her but I took a few steps up and grabbed around her waist and whispered, "I'm not leaving you for a second."

She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Bella we need to talk," Edward said quietly.

She met his eyes and refused to blink, "Yes we do. Let's talk in the living room with the family."

Esme came to Bella and hugged her, "You had me worried that you had left!"

Bella kissed her cheek, "Sorry Mom, but I promised I wouldn't. Trust me, I keep my promises." She looked up at me and smiled then glanced at Edward with hard eyes. I could see him shift with discomfort.

_Ouch, that had to hurt,_ I thought.

Edward snarled at me hearing my thoughts. Esme glared at her other son, "Edward knock it off."

We went into the room and sat down on couches; every couple having their own couch.

Bella squeezed my hand as she sat next to me, leaning against me. I looked at Jasper and he nodded, ready at any moment to send calmness.

Everyone stayed silent and I had the feeling Esme and Carlisle were there to watch the encounter and ensure that nothing got out of hand. Alice and Jasper I knew had in put and surprisingly Alice was the first to speak up. Or I should say get up and walk over to Edward and slap him straight across the face.

"What the hell was that for?" Rosalie shouted.

"That was for him attacking Bella two months ago! The fucking nerve of you to show up here. I'd give Bella the honors but since she's human she's at a disadvantage."

"Alice-"

"That's why when you came back you already looked upset! You didn't even have the guts to tell anyone what had happened!"

Rosalie shifted to Edward, "Is that true, you attacked her?"

"Yes. She insulted you and it bothered me…"

"Insulted?" I questioned. "All Bella said was, 'was she good'. That's hardly an insult!"

Rosalie clenched her jaw tightly but then relaxed a second later and said, "Well I'm still okay with what you did."

"You would," Bella put in. "You hate every human out there. Personally I just don't get why you don't have human blood instead of animal."

Everyone stared at Bella. It was true, every word of it. It even made me question why Rose had animal blood.

In the blink of an eye Rosalie stood up and flung herself at Bella but luckily I got in the way stopping her. "Sit back down Rose!" I thundered.

"Let me have her! This is between me and her!"

"No," I calmly replied. "It's between this entire family."

Carlisle stood up, "Rosalie you will not harm anyone of my children, especially when Bella can't even defend herself."

Bella pushed passed me, "Wait a month Rosalie, then you can fight me if you wish."

Everyone gasped at her challenge. I began to speak but she brushed my arm silencing me. "Emmett will change me right after our wedding, and then we can fight."

Bella's Point of View-

Edward stood up behind Rosalie and for the first time noticed the ring on my finger. "You're engaged?!" He roared.

Emmett met my eyes, then his brothers, "Yes, for three days now."

"How could you do that to me Bella?"

My mouth fell open but Alice stepped in, "If you recall, you slept with Rosalie. I believe _that's_ how she could do that to you Edward."

Edward turned towards her and raised his hand but Jasper stepped in front of his wife, "If you dare raise a hand to her you will be thrown out of this family and never be welcomed back."

Edward glared and grew more furious. "Can I talk to Bella alone?"

I clutched Emmett's hand as Esme spoke up for the first time in the family conversation, "I don't think that's a good idea."

I gave her a thankful glance. The tension in that room was getting to be too much.

I gave him a final squeeze of the hand and walked out the room, and out of the house. I strolled out to my favorite spot with Emmett, our log.

Was I crazy to say that Rosalie could fight me after I was changed? I knew I could take her but was it the right thing to do? Would Emmett be upset if she got hurt, or if I did? Well that wasn't fair; I knew he would be upset if I got hurt but still…

I thought about if Edward and Emmett got into a fight would I be mad if Edward got hurt. I wanted to laugh out loud. No, I wouldn't be mad. Edward would get whatever he deserved.

"What's so funny?" A musical voice said from behind me.

Oops. I guess I really did laugh out loud.

"Nothing."

"Right. Is this spot taken?"

I shook my head, "No, but if you take it this one will be."

He folded his arms and leaned against a tree while he chuckled. "You've gotten feisty."

"And you've gotten to be white trash," I said standing up.

"I'm white trash?"

"You slept with your 'sister'!"

"Aw- but you slept with your ex-lovers brother. Isn't that a little sluttish of you?"

I smirked. I wanted to hit him but I was in the mood for being a smart ass. "You were never my lover," I now crossed my arms, "By the way, why was it that your brother could make love to me and you couldn't?"

His eyes darkened.

I walked past him towards the house, "And the ring is gorgeous too. Much better taste then you could have had I think."

He stood before me by moving his super fast vampire speed. "Don't marry him."

"And why not?"

"Because if you do, you'll both die."

"Is that a threat?"

"I'd consider it a promise," he said standing less then an inch away; too close for comfort. "You're mine Bella. You always have been and always will be." He pressed himself against me and brushed his lips against my neck and slowly he placed his hand between my legs making my knees quaver.

I closed my eyes briefly and when the fluttered them open Alice was in front of me holding me in standing position. "Emmett!" she screamed. Her face was full of fury and rage as well as concern.

Emmett's Point of View-

I ran towards Alice's voice and saw Bella pale and shaking. "What happened?" I demanded as I picked my fiancé up bridal style. Alice kept pace with me as we rushed to the house.

"I saw their conversation and I tried to make it out there in time but I didn't want to panic all of you by running out… and I made it a minute too late."

I glanced at Alice knowing that if she could cry, she would. I placed Bella onto the sofa. The whole family was there, minus Rosalie and Edward.

"Jas-" I began but he was already comforting his wife. She was curled up onto his lap and he was rocking her gently.

"Where is Rosalie?"

Carlisle answered, "She took off right after you did. She probably went to find Edward."

I shook my head with rage, Bella was trying to calm her heart rate down because it was going ballistic so I lifted her gently onto me and took her hands in mine, tracing circles on her palms. I could hear the pace slow.

"Alice, what did you see that had happened?"

"Edward, he told her not to marry you, and she asked why. His response was that if she marries you, you both will end up dead."

I wanted to stand up and throw something, or go outside and tear down a tree but since Isabella was on my lap, I stayed still.

"Why do I smell his scent on her?"

Alice looked down to the floor and whispered, "He kissed her neck…"

"What?!" I shouted.

"Em," Bella pleaded, "Please don't be mad at me."

_Oh God! She thinks I'm mad at her!_ I kissed her hair, "Isabella I'm not mad at you. Never could I be mad at you."  
I looked up at Jasper with worry, then to Alice, "What else?"

She swallowed and closed her eyes, "He… he touched her," then she rushed out, "He planned to do more Emmett, but he heard me coming and ran off. I tried to get out there in time before that even happened, I swear but I was too late." She covered her eyes as though she were crying.

Esme ran into the room with a wet cloth and placed it on Bella's forehead which I held in place while I thought of what to do with my brother. No, I couldn't even call him that anymore.

"Are they still welcome now?" I asked lowly.

Everyone looked at me and I continued. "I'm not asking you to chose, but I need to know. If you still want them, me and Bella will leave."

Carlisle held his wife, as did Jasper. "No, you two are family."

"Carlisle, he was your first creation, your first son. Rosalie was your first daughter. They-"

"They are not family anymore. They have destroyed any hope we had previously had of that."

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

Everyone shook their heads, obviously not knowing. Bella sat up slowly keeping hold of my hand and said the name I never expected to hear her say, "Aro will help us." 

**Author's Note- Update will be Friday if not sooner because this was a very long chapter. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen-**

Bella's Point of View-

"NO!" Emmett shouted standing up from the couch.

I eyed Jasper who tried to calm Emmett down but failed.

"Don't you do that Jasper! Don't try and calm me down!"

"And don't yell at him!" I raised my voice.

He looked at me with raised brows.

"Let me explain before you get all protective, okay?"

He tilted his head to the side giving me the 'I'm listening' look.

Every one for that matter was listening intently to what I was going to say.

"Aro said when I went to Italy that I had to be changed when what he could have just done it himself or worse, just sucked me dry."

Their faces were horrified as I said it so casually. Of course I was speaking of head vampires here so I understood where they were coming from.

"Aro wants me changed for some reason. So what I'm saying," I said standing up, "he'll do anything in his power to see to it that I'm protected."

Everyone was in awe. I stared at Carlisle and saw that he had a smirk. "That's a, a very thoughtful idea…" he muttered almost to himself.

"How in the world did you come up with that idea?" Esme asked.

That's when I stopped my happy face and froze for whatever it was worth. I glanced at Alice then to the floor. "I need a human minute. I'll be right back."

I fumbled up the stairs and into the rest room where I flipped the toilet lid down and sat on it. I stayed there for a minute before I could stand up. I trudged my way to the mirror and stared at myself. I wanted to talk to myself but I knew that there was a chance they would hear.

Why had I thought of that?- everyone was wanting to know. Because when I moved away from forks I was thinking about going to Italy and keep the promise of me becoming a vampire.

"Bella?" I heard my fiancé call from the other side of the door.

I laid my head against the door. "What?" I called.

"Come out," he said at my ear level. I shook my head knowing he couldn't see me but I guess he could hear my actions. "Please," he pleaded.

His voice and his looks for that matter always allowed him to get what he wanted.

I pulled away from the door a little and turned the knob slightly ajar. Emmett stayed in the hall way so I cautiously, almost shyly stepped out and gave a bashful smile before walking towards our room.

Emmett wouldn't have it. He picked me up around my waist and carried me to our bed and set me down before kneeling in front of me and taking my hands in his.

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head bringing my hair into my eyes.

"Oh no you don't," he informed me as he tucked my hair behind my ears.

"Please," I whispered.

"Bella, obviously there was reason you had that idea. I want to know why you already had it on your mind. I _need_ to know," he emphasized.

I squeezed his hand, "Can you hold me." I whispered.

I half stood as I wrapped my arms around his neck so that when he stood and sat down I was on his lap.

"Alice said she saw me committing suicide that night after…" I trailed off. "So when I left I started thinking. I could go somewhere and just start fresh or- or I could go to Italy and have Aro change me."

Emmett held me tighter and I sat up a little so I could nuzzle into his neck. "I was afraid I wouldn't find love again and nothing could be worse then that," I mumbled as I kissed him softly.

He flipped me from his lap and laid me onto the bed so that he hovered over me. "Do you know what they could have done to you Isabella?" he stared at me intently.

"Yes," I whispered. "But nothing mattered to me then."

Emmett nodded. He understood. He was the only one who could possibly understand at this moment.

"Emmett, Edward hurt me and I can't live if he hurt you too. The only way I can assure that is if-"

His lips came crashing onto mine in that moment, silencing me from finishing. I ran my hand through his hair then around his neck.

I pulled away, "Emmett, we could both go. You and me. We go to Italy, I get changed and then we get married…"

I stared pass his shoulder and at the ceiling, "Or I can go by myself…"

Alice jumped into the room then, "We'll all go to Italy Bella! We need to see this wedding! And most of all we want to be there for the change!"

Emmett grinned, "There. Now that that is settled-"

I cut him off and pushed him off me to stand up. "I won't have you guys endangering yourselves for my sake Alice."

"Endangering? Ha!" She beamed, "Silly Bella! If we are going to the Volturi _for_ your transformation, there is no possibility that they will betray us. I think they are going to like your spunk personally. I mean really, a human coming up with the idea of saving her vampire fiancé from her ex-boyfriend." She laughed, "Aro will think it hilarious. I can see it," she tapped her head.

Carlisle came up from behind her, "Jasper just called the airlines. We're leaving tomorrow morning. Alice, will the weather permit?"

My soon to be sister in law closed her eyes briefly then opened them with a smile. "All's well."

"Good. Now I will call Aro to ask if it's okay that the family comes."

I felt sick, remembering the few people we were the meals of these vampires that I was running to for help. Oh God. What am I thinking?!

Alice followed her father out of mine and Emmett's bedroom saying, "He's going to say it's fine, I promise! He'll be delighted!"

I could hear Carlisle's smile in his voice as he replied, "Never the less I have to call."

Emmett came from behind and wrapped his arms around me and once more brought me to the bed. "I want you to sleep," he whispered.

That was unfair of him; I wanted to have some fun. My hands went to his shirt and started unbuttoning it.

"Isabella!" he exclaimed quietly.

"You know you want to," I was being purely seductive right now but I needed him. I placed my hand around his neck and grabbed his collar and started pulling his shirt off.

"Isabella please…" He tried to fight my hands off but was losing until his mind caught up with him. "You need sleep because you won't be able to sleep fully in Italy."

My motions stopped but only temporarily. He flipped my so that I was on my side but I wasn't giving up so I got on top of him. "Not that easy Em," I rubbed my hands on his chest. "I have the plane ride to sleep."

His expression was that which said 'Damn she's smart!'

He took hold of my hands and kissed them, and whispered, "Are you sure?"

I leaned down and whispered in his ear, "I'm not sleeping until the plane ride so do with me as you will."

His eyes withheld love and admiration. As I sat on his waist, he pulled off my shirt gently then had me lay on him as he tugged my jeans off. I followed suit and tore his off after I undid his belt.

He kissed me with complete and utter passion that made me want him then and there. "Please," I whispered in between gasps after he placed his hand between my thighs.

He smiled at my reaction as his lips captured mine again and I knew that this night was just beginning.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen-**

I kissed Emmett before he went and took a shower then decided to head up onto the roof one last time. Sunrise had yet to come. I was wearing grey Fruit of the Loom warm up pants with a blue spaghetti strap top, wrapped up in a green plaid blanket.

"You told her!"

I turned my head towards his voice. "Why does it matter Edward?"

"Because now she is after Rosalie!" he yelled.

"I knew you'd prefer me dead," I whispered to myself.

He walked over to me and knelt down and stared into my eyes. "You're not mine if you die," he gently grabbed around my neck and forced my lips to his.

"Ed-" I began when I pushed away but he brought his lips back to mine.

"Edward!" I screamed.

He brought himself on top of me and forced me onto my back. He nuzzled his way to my neck and whispered into my ear, "If Rosalie dies, Emmett dies. Understand?"

My lips trembled and goose bumps ran up my arms. "If I didn't tell her I would have died," I softly spoke.

He chuckled lowly, "Afraid of death?"

I shook my head, "Rosalie should be able to fight her own."

Edward trailed kisses on my neck.

"Not have a human fight her battles."

He made his way back to my lips as his hand made its way south.

"Not be a coward," I said with force.

He stopped and looked me in the eyes. "You are mine Isabella."

I shook my head and whispered, "I'm Emmett's."

He pushed himself off of me with force and anger.

"What's with you?" I demanded. "One minute you're screwing Rosalie and the next you want me!"

He glared at me with an evil hiss. "I'd watch what you say or you could lose that life of yours at my hand."

I stood up and looked him square in the eyes with confidence, "But you won't, will you and all because the precious human Isabella Swan is Edwards?"

He grabbed my arms, "Damn right she is!"

_Well I'm working on changing that,_ I thought but said, "Like hell she is!"

He narrowed his eyes and glared at me.

"And if that changes?" I continued.

"It won't," he snarled.

I laughed and continued taunting him, "How are you so certain?"

"My family wouldn't…"

_No they wouldn't… but someone else will._ I smiled.

"Where's Rosalie?"

"None of your concern."

"Fine," I said sitting back down.

His gaze followed me, "I never did stop loving you."

"And you never stopped screwing Rosalie either huh?" His jaw clenched. "You love Rosalie too right?"

He nodded, "Then forget me Edward."

I stood up and went towards the window I climbed out of but Edward grabbed my wrists turning me around. "I will have you," he said with sincerity and threat all at once.

I searched his eyes, "No you won't."

He stepped closer, "And why not?"

"Because you're brother already has," I stated.

He looked taken back but tried to compose himself as he said, "He may have fucked you but he will never make love to you."

My breath caught in my throat but I wouldn't back down. Not now. "I know he makes love better then you can. Remember I saw a show first hand with you and Rosalie a couple months back?"

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!" Alice screamed from the ground level outside.

Edward leaned in and kissed me and wrapped his hands in my hair before looking down to his sister, "Yes?"

I did the only thing my mind would allow and pushed him off the roof, down two stories and watched as he landed on his feet. He glared back up at me before Alice tackled him with fury.

"Jasper!" I shouted going into the house.

"What is it Bella?" he said in the hallway.

"Edwards outside and Alice-"

I didn't even finish the sentence before two things happened. Emmett came bursting out of the bathroom and Jasper ran downstairs.

"Edward's here?"

I nodded shamefully. "I went out on the roof and somehow he got up there."

Emmett wrapped his arms around me, "I'm sorry sweetie. I should have been there…"

I shook my head in his chest, "No. Edward shouldn't have been here. It's not our fault."

He placed his hand on my cheek and I looked up at him. Our eyes locked on each other and that was enough to tell me that what Emmett and I shared was real.

"Why don't you come and join me in the shower while our siblings take care of business?"

I wanted to ask why Emmett hadn't gone down stairs to take a word with his brother but I knew that that fight had to wait. I took his hand, "Let's," I agreed with a blush.

**Author's Note- Sorry this is a short chapter… but I liked it anyhow.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen-**

Emmett kept a firm hold around my waist and whispered, "Aro promised your safety but I'm enforcing it."

I stood on my tip toes and kissed him. "Honey, don't worry about me."

"I have to since you apparently aren't."

I fake glared at him and patted him on his shoulder, "You know you love to."

"Yes I do." He held my gaze and we both laughed knowing that soon we would both be saying those words.

The large door opened to grant the Cullen's and mine's entrance. Aro stood from his seat with Marcus and Caius remaining to the sides of him.

Aro shook Carlisle hand first, then Jaspers, followed by kissing Esme's and Alice's hand. Emmett tightened his hold as Aro stood before me and him. Aro grinned at Emmett's protectiveness and shook his hand before bowing his head to me. _Why is he bowing his head to me? _I wanted to know.

"Now Bella, I am rather shocked to see you hear without Edward my dear."

"And you are not shocked to see me at all?" I questioned.

He laughed, "Goodness gracious! She is no longer the scared human she once was, now is she?" he asked to no one particular.

I smiled and nodded, "Some things change in life."

He titled his head with interest. "Carlisle dear friend," he turned towards him, "You did not say exactly what was going on and why you needed my hospitality."

Carlisle licked his lips, "Bella, why don't you tell him while we find our rooms."

I nodded again; of course they would want me to explain it.

Emmett spoke up, "I will stay with Bella, if that is alright?"

Aro raised his brows leaving it up to me. I nodded so Aro raised his voice, "Okay, the family may leave while

Emmett, Bella and I discuss matters. Marcus and Caius," he address, "you may show them around."

While they went one direction, Emmett and I followed Aro through double doors off to the left. "This is my personal study," he announced.

"So," he said once we were seated. Emmett and I sat on a little black leather couch while Aro sat in a leather chair behind his desk. "Carlisle clearly wants you to tell me what's going on which is utmost unlike him."

Emmett squeezed my hand in encouragement, which I didn't need but I still loved the sweet gesture.

Aro must have caught the sight of my engagement ring because he smiled from ear to ear and shrieked, "So Bella is getting married!"

I nodded as Emmett pulled me into his lap.

"And to a vampire as well?"

"About that…"

Aro raised his brows once again.

"As agreed those months ago-"

"Ah- who could forget our first encounter? You showed up with the lovely Alice to save Edward from our wrath." He smiled at the thought, revealing all teeth.

Emmett went rigid and Aro must have noticed because he questioned, "Struck a nerve?"

"Edward left me for Rosalie, who was Emmett's wife," I explained in a whisper.

Aro heaved a sigh. "I wondered where that boy was…"

I cleared my throat and spoke louder, "I understand that our agreement was that I would become a vampire?"

Aro nodded and leaned forward with his hands folded in each other.

"I came here with my family for the change."

Aro stood up with excitement so I rushed on, "But before the change I need to marry Emmett."

Aro's features became overloaded with confusion.

I sighed, "Edward said that if we married he'd kill us. And Emmett has offered to change me first, but I can't take the chance with me being unconscious for three days."

Aro nodded with understanding, "So you want us to make sure you're safe?"

"Not just me but all of the Cullen's."

"Except Edward and this Rosalie?"

I paused for a minute but Emmett spoke up, "They can't get in here without permission right?" He didn't wait for a response, "If that's the case they shouldn't be a problem."

Aro, I knew was on my side but just to show his authority he asked, "And why do you think I won't allow him entrance."

I smirked and walked up so I was face to face with Aro. "Because you want me to become a vampire."

Aro shivered with delight, "Ooh! She's good!" he said to Emmett. "You two will get married tomorrow morning. And the transformation will be tomorrow night. Understood?"

Emmett stood and we headed out of the room but I turned to look at Aro who was still staring at me.

"Do you know a Victoria by chance?"

He tilted his head to one side.

"You do, don't you?"

"You mean one Miss Victoria who wants one Miss Isabella Swan dead?"

I nodded.

"Then yes. Why do you ask?"

"You'll protect us from her as well." It wasn't a question. "Because if she gets me, you're plans end, right?"

Aro paused then slightly nodded.

**Authors Note- Sorry this is another shorter chapter! Just wanted to say Thanks Again to all my readers and reviewers! Also, if you are looking for other fan fictions to read I recommend:**

**Flower of Carnage by Scotia **

**and **

**Never Coming Back by Lost-In-Tears. **

**Thanks Again, ****  
DivineRosey **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen-**

Alice successfully took off my make up and turned on the hot water. She glanced up at me as she undid my bodice for me. "Finally apart of the Cullen's. How does it feel Bella?"

I grinned, "If only I was entirely like the Cullen's."

Alice's beautiful laugh filled the room, overweighing the water noise. "That's soon enough."

"Positive?" I asked nervously. I was worried that somehow my plan would fail and that Edward would manage to stop this.

"Most certainly," she said leaving me alone and shutting the door behind her.

I took an hour long, hot shower, letting the steam fill my lungs entirely. During the last ten minutes, I felt cold arms wrap around my waist. I was about to scream but these arms felt too right, as though they were meant to be there.

"I don't need a lot of things; I can get by with nothing. Of all the blessings life can bring, I've always needed something," Emmett whispered in my ear. I placed my head on his chest as the water continued to pour over us.

"But I've got all I want when it comes to loving you, you're my only reason, you're my only truth," I responded faintly as he nibbled on my ear. He began to rock side to side, easing all my fears. He stopped singing and hummed the tune to our song, I Need You but LeAnn Rimes.

_I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you_

He kissed my neck tenderly. All I could feel was the passion that radiated off of us.

_  
You're the hope that moves me  
To courage again  
You're the love that rescues me  
When the cold winds, rage  
And it's so amazing  
'cause that's just how you are  
And I can't turn back now  
'cause you've brought me too far_

I turned around and placed my hands over his shoulders as we stared into each others eyes without blinking. The water was cascading over our faces, as though wanting us to surrender our stare, but we wouldn't give in. I kissed his lips lightly, knowing I could go rougher, but understanding that was for later. All the while he continued to hum the song; our song.

_  
I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you  
Oh yes I do  
_  
"I need you like water, like breath, like rain. I need you like mercy from heaven's gate. There's a freedom in your arms that carries me through; I need you."

Emmett kissed my forehead as he whispered, "I need you my Isabella."

"Emmett, I need you. For forever."

He gently pushed me against the wall in the shower and kissed me. This time it wasn't just passion, I could feel his love for me. I fought back, wanting to taste his lips just as he had tasted mine. Surprisingly Emmett allowed my tongue entrance and we both groaned.

He pulled away slowly and looked me in the eyes. "Get dressed and I'll wait for you in our room."

I nodded, never losing eye contact. He backed out of the shower not turning away from me until he reached the counter and grabbed his towel. He wrapped it around his waist. I looked at his abs that I wanted to trail with my hands. He looked too perfect to be mine; to be my husband. He walked out the door, leaving me alone to finish up.

I turned the water off and slipped on a black short robe. _Damn Alice and her fashion,_ my mind shouted; although it did look way cute on me. I towel dried my hair for a minute then threw the towel in the hamper.  
I took a deep breath as I held onto the countertop squeezing it for dear life. What if Aro isn't able to keep my family safe for the next three days? What if, somehow-

"Isabella?" Emmett's concerned voice rang on the other side of the door. "Is everything alright?"

I shook my head even though he couldn't see me. Since I had just gotten out of a hot shower I had to wipe the steam off of the mirror. I stared at my human self for the last time. Was this a mistake? Was I, Isabella Cullen, making a mistake? I smiled thinking that just this morning I was Isabella Swan and here I was now, a Cullen. I looked down at my ring and wanted to cry.

My father couldn't walk me down the aisle because Victoria had killed him which was strictly my fault and no one else's. Phil, my step father couldn't because I had lost connection with him along with my mother. A tear slipped down my cheek as I remembered all my mistakes. If I hadn't moved away from Arizona for my mom's sake, I wouldn't have met Edward and Edward would still be by himself. I knew that was wrong to want him to be lonely, but if his loneliness brought my father back, so be it. Charlie didn't deserve that death. It should have been mine.

But the more I thought about it, the more I realized Edward might have hooked up with Rosalie in any case and Emmett didn't deserve to be alone. I started rubbing my temples because I couldn't handle thinking anymore.

"Bella, open up for me."

I didn't respond.

"Please?"

Oh God. I could picture his adorable puppy look even through the door so I removed the tears that had slipped from my eyes. I wrapped my robe around me tightly as I opened the door slowly and looked up at him with cautious eyes. "My very last headache is turning into a migraine," I said softly.

"What were you thinking about?"

I sniffed as I threw my arms around him. He grabbed me around my waist and carried me over to the bed.

"I was thinking about the father daughter dance I never had…"

He squeezed me tightly bringing me to sit in his lap. He kissed my forehead, "I'm sorry he couldn't be there for it Bells."

I nodded silently.

"If it's any help, I know he was watching from wherever he is."

I gave a halfhearted smile.

I held onto his hands as I closed my eyes. Just hours ago I had walked down the aisle with my new father-in-law, but more importantly, my new father. I knew that I wanted him to walk me down the aisle and he gladly accepted saying that from day one, I was his daughter. When we had walked onto the beach Carlisle whispered, "I'll let nothing ruin you're day, alright?" I smiled and kissed him on his cheek.

"Isabella?" Emmett whispered above my head bringing me back to reality.

I fluttered my eyes open. "Sorry, I was just remembering today."

He shifted so that I lay flat on the bed and he lay to my side.

My heart started fluttering. "I bring myself to you this day to share my life with you; you can trust my love, for it is real," I whispered, reciting our vows we had spoken today.

He took my left hand and held it gently as he traced circles on my palm. "I promise to be a faithful mate and to unfailingly share and support your hopes, dreams and goals," Emmett murmured staring me in the eyes. "I vow to be there for you always; when you fall, I will catch you; when you cry, I will comfort you; when you laugh, I will share your joy."

While Emmett had been saying those words, he had started kissing along my jaw, and trailed down to my neck, "Everything I am and everything I have is yours." He looked up at me suddenly, making sure I was ready. I kissed his lips as he continued, "From this moment forth and for eternity."

He sunk his teeth in but quickly retreated when I gasped out.

"Don't stop Em."

"Are you sure?"

"Now more so then ever," I said stroking his hair.

"Sweetie, this is going to hurt," he warned.

I grasped his hand tightly, "I can handle this pain. Just don't leave me."

He kissed me deeply then moved his lips once more to my neck, sinking his teeth in.

I took in a large breath and exhaled slowly, softly saying, "I love you Emmett," before I passed out.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen-**

This was it. Pure hell. I had always wondered what it would feel like to feel my flesh on fire and sure enough, I was feeling it now. It wasn't that pain I had when James had bit my hand. Compared to this, that was a bee sting. This, this is what I would like to call the inferno.

I opened my eyes and all I could see was blackness. All I could feel was pain. As I looked down at my flesh, I blinked twice, thinking my flesh was on fire and melting away, being consumed by flames.

Hell. What is there to say about it? This is where people go after they sin? I don't think God would punish anyone so harshly. And if you think for one moment that a vampire isn't a someone? what would you call them? A something?

Slowly the flames turned off and as I glanced up, I could feel liquid hit my face. I blinked o few times before something dripped into my eyes. That was when the smell hit me; blood. Blood came flowing around my ankles. I saw that the level was rising rapidly. Could I drown here? And not just the typical drown, but drown from blood? I started to hyperventilate and get dizzy. My heart rate picked up. I then noticed I was in a large box, enclosed in my own death.

Above me, blood cascaded from the top. The smell was torture enough in itself. And what's worse, the flavor when it gushed into my mouth when I started floating in this red fluid. My life ticked by as the inches to the top closed off. Two feet… one foot… six inches… three inches… two… and then one.

I breathed in my last breath and was submerged into blood. My heart beat was the only thing I could hear as it beat louder and louder until suddenly, nothing.

Mystery Person's Point of View:

"Isabella Cullen," I whispered. She sat up with her eyes wide open and gasped for air. "Calm down child," I directed, moving her hair from her face as I washed her face with a wet washcloth.

She stared at me with wonder. I could just imagine the questions ringing through her mind, but I decided not to interfere in that for now. She looked taken back by how much we looked alike. We both had brown eyes and long brown hair although mine was slightly curly compared to her straight.

Bella stayed silent and I knew I had no choice. I dived into her thoughts.

_What just happened? Where's Emmett? Where am I? Who is she? Why does she look like me?_

"Your change was successful Isabella but your change was different then normal transformations as I presume you guessed?"

_How does she know that it wasn't normal?_

"I know it wasn't normal because when I went through that change everyone thought I was crazy until they learned my powers."

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" she asked nervously.

"Because I can read your mind."

She opened her mouth in shock. "But- but that's impossible! No one can do that!"

"I'll ignore that last comment because I can do that. However I guess these days I really am a know one." I sighed. "Isabella, hold out your hands."

She looked down at her palms, afraid.

"Why are you afraid?

"I'm not afraid of anything after what I just went through," Bella defended herself.

"Good. Hands please."

She hesitantly held out her hands to me.

"I won't hurt you Isabella. I'm merely beginning your powers…"

She widened her eyes.

I held her hands lightly in mine, _Can you hear me?_

She pulled her hands back. "What the-"  
_  
Now you are able to hear thoughts of those around you. You may also talk to others with the mind. A secret conversation if you will,_ I mentally said with a grin.

She narrowed her eyes as though to practice this new gift, _So you can hear me?_

I laughed out loud, "You don't need to concentrate on it dear."

Her eyes relaxed and a small smile appeared on her lips. "So this is my gift?"

I stayed silent for a moment before I responded, "One of them, yes."

"One?" _I'll get more? How is that-_

_In time you'll discover but I cannot reveal all answers now for time is short._

"I believe you know others who can read minds, correct?"

She blinked as though amazed I knew about Edward.

"You are able to block your thoughts from him, as always… from anyone actually. And it's your call as to when you open your mind to others."

I stood up, "I will be seeing you soon Isabella."

"Wait!" she called.

I glanced over my shoulder. _Yes?_

_Who are you?_

What's in a name? Could this harm her in any way? I shook my head. No, Isabella would be safe because I would watch over her as long as possible. _My name is Cardelia._

_Thanks Cardelia,_ Bella's mind whispered. _I can sense that your visit to me was dangerous for you. Am I right?_

I turned to stare at her and sadly spoke, "Yes, It was dangerous, but the danger cannot haunt me any longer."

"But now I'm in danger?"

I shook my head, "Not yet."

The sun was rising behind me rapidly, "Bella I will visit you soon."  
_  
Promise?_

I tore my gaze from the sun to meet her eyes, "I promise."

And as the sun hit my body, Isabella faded away from me.

Bella's Point of View: 

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in my room. I felt arms holding me tightly around the waist and then heard Emmett's voice whispering into my ear: "When a man loves a woman, can't keep his mind on nothing else. He'd trade the world for the good thing he's found."

I didn't want to disturb him because I loved his breath against my neck, and even more, I loved his voice lingering in my ears.

"If she is bad, he can't see it. She can do no wrong. Turn his back on his best friend if he put her down."

I thought about how Emmett had done just that with Edward. How his whole family had done that with Edward and all for my sake.

"When a man loves a woman he'll spend his very last dime trying to hold on to what he needs."

I smiled thinking about all the money he had spent on me. How much everyone had spent on me since I had no money when I joined them.

"He'd give up all his comforts and sleep out in the rain if she said that's the way it ought to be. Well, this man loves you, woman I gave you everything I have trying to hold on to your precious love. Baby, please don't treat me bad."

I rolled onto my side and he opened his eyes seeing that I was awake, "I promise never to treat you bad," I whispered.

He brushed my hair neatly away from my neck lovingly, "When a man loves a woman, down deep in his soul she can bring him such misery."

I searched his eyes knowing that for the past three days, we both had indeed encountered misery. Hopefully, Emmett's misery did not include his brother in anyway.

"If she is playing him for a fool, he's the last one to know, loving eyes can never see."

I shuddered a little thinking how true that was between Emmett and Rosalie, and Edward and I.

"When a man loves a woman, he can do her no wrong, he can never hug some other girl."

_Damn right,_ _he's mine._ I thought and kissed his nose gently.

He gave me a look but continued, "Yes, when a man loves a woman I know exactly how he feels because baby, baby, I'm a man."

I grinned, _Yes, you are._

"When a man loves a woman…"

"I love you Emmett."

"I was so worried Isabella," he gripped me tighter.

"Me too," I whispered. I drew away a little, "I love you're singing. I think that what made me wake up."

He chuckled, "You enjoy my singing?"  
_  
I enjoy everything about you,_ I said mentally.

His eyes widened with surprise, _Was that really her?_

_That was me. It's my gift, or one of them._

He stood up, pulling my along with him gently. "Carlisle!" he called.

"Yes," he replied from a distance.

"Could you come here?"

Within a split second he opened our door and was in our presence.

"Oh good! Bella how are you feeling?"

"I'm great," I said, looking at my husband.

"Tell him," he instructed.

I rolled my eyes as our father asked, "Tell me what?"

I raised my brows and sighed in defeat, _Emmett wants me to inform you that I can talk with my mind._ I was trying to think what the big deal was. Everyone had powers...

Carlisle stood back, "Isabella you didn't move your lips and I could have sworn I heard your-"  
_  
That was me._  
_  
Edward could hear thoughts but not talk to others through it._

I smirked,_ Well I'm not Edward._

That you are not, he beamed.

"Ahem," Emmett coughed gathering are attentions.

"So what does this mean?" I asked aloud.

"Isn't it odd she found her gift so soon?" Emmett added.

"Not typically…"

"One Emmett," I corrected. "One of my gifts."

Carlisle turned towards me sharply, "What do you mean 'one?'"

"I can't give names away… but I was informed I'd get more."

Carlisle gripped my shoulders, the first aggressive act I'd seen from him. "Bella- was the person who informed you a she?"

I nodded knowing he probably knew her name and knew not to say it aloud for what ever reason I was not informed of.

"So you- you went through… through that torture?!" he shouted.

"Calm down," I said as Emmett looked at us with interest.

"What do you mean Carlisle? She went through what we all did."

My eyes pierced into Carlisle and he looked at me with sympathy as he engulfed me into a hug, "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

I smiled. "It's not your fault…"

"Aro and the gang will want to know. They are waiting for your change to finish and are in the waiting chambers."

I nodded and Emmett immediately took my waist, dragging me into the hallway with Carlisle following behind.

Caius was in the hall looking at me with so many expressions that I just stared back. I tried to read his mind and all I could hear was a soft, sad voice whispering, _She's really dead now._

And as a chill ran down my spine, I knew that Caius wasn't talking about me but someone else entirely.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen****-**

"Isabella!" Aro exclaimed once he saw me. "So glad to see you!"

Emmett dropped his hand away from me temporarily now that he trusted him, allowing Aro to give me a hug.

"And how long have we been awake?" He looked at Emmett bizarrely which made me wonder what he was thinking. _If he kept us waiting- well I could understand why if he did… but we haven't got all day!_ He chuckled inwardly._ Actually we do! _

I smirked and almost laughed but thankfully I was able to keep it in. "Only awake momentarily," I answered.

Emmett grabbed around my waist and we followed Aro to his seat where we, meaning Emmett, Carlisle and I, stood in front of Aro, Marcus and now Caius.

I focused in on Caius' mind once more. _How could she give her-_ he glared at me-_ a pathetic human one day, then a-_

Don't listen to Caius right now Cardelia interrupted.

I wanted to hear what he was going to say but moved onto Marcus.

_Maybe she _is_ something special… even if not she still deserves our protection._

I smiled then moved onto Aro's thoughts, wanting to be cheered up.  
_  
If Emmett so much as hurts one hair on that girl I will personally dismiss Felix from his duties and shred him myself._

I laughed and all eyes landed on me.

"What do you find funny?"

I met Aro's eyes knowing I had been caught.

"Did you hear me?" he questioned raising his brow and tilting his head to the side with complete curiosity. I knew exactly what kind of _hear_ he meant.

Carlisle chuckled, "He caught you Bella."

All three of the head vampires' eyes widened.

"That he did," I said snuggling closer to Emmett just for my comfort. I knew I was safe her, but I had been 'away' from him for too long.

"And he won't," I assured Aro. Emmett squeezed me a little, knowing I was speaking if him.

"She can hear thoughts!" Marcus was clearly stunned though I didn't understand why. I mean others are capable of reading thoughts as well.

"More then that I'm afraid," Caius put in bitterly. I had the feeling Caius was not only sad about this but upset for some reason.

Aro, in the blink of an eye stood before him and lifted him by his shirt. "Go in my study now and stay!" he shouted. "Wait for us to come and have a little chat."

Caius straightened his collar with his hands and glared at me, then left. Emmett pulled me closer not liking the cold stare I had received.  
_  
At least you didn't hear his thoughts…_

After a moment of silence Emmett shook my slightly. "Did you hear my response?"

"Sorry, I didn't want to hear anything for a little while."

He kissed my forehead, "It's okay Isabella. I was just asking what his thoughts were…?"

Aro stepped closer to us, "It's probably for the best if you don't listen to thoughts for awhile."

I nodded in agreement.

Carlisle had a small frown, "Should we leave while you settle matters with him? I mean he does have reasons to be upset…"

"Not yet. I want to know how Isabella found her power!"

Okay, he was officially way too excited for this.

I looked to Carlisle for help and he hesitated before speaking up, "She's refuses to use names…"

"Hm," he pondered. "Is there any other gifts?"

"Uhm," I said clasping my hands being my back. "Not yet…"

"Not yet?"

"I was told I'd get more in time…" I barely voiced.

_CARDELIA! _Aro's mind shouted at me.

"Shhh!"

"No one said anything."

"Aro I heard you!" I persisted.

_He directed his thoughts to you that's why you could hear him,_ Cardelia informed me.

_How do you know her name? _I asked Aro mentally.

If he hadn't been standing, he would have jumped up in surprise.

"You can talk mind to mind as well?!"

I searched his eyes but found nothing. I nodded.

"No wonder Caius is upset," Aro said to himself more then to anyone else.

"How do you know her name?"

"Later, Isabella; not now." He turned away, "Marcus, let us go and have a chat with our dear brother before he gets too rowdy in there and destroys my study."

With that, they left us alone, leaving me looking at Carlisle wanting answers.

He tried to avoid my gaze but Emmett stepped forward towards our father. "What's going on?" I could hear his confusion and knew that he had to be frustrated.

"I- _We,_" he corrected, "can't say for certain. I can't even give you guesses or assumptions. Bella, in time will figure it out when the time is right."

I sighed heavily, "As long as nothing's wrong, I don't care."

Carlisle smiled. "Then everything's great."

"Any news on Edward?"

Carlisle shook his head as Emmett replied, "Not one word or commotion from him."

"She's awake!" I heard Alice shout from the stairs. I ran towards her and we collided into a hug falling to the ground. We laughed as we stood up and brushed ourselves off.

"Shopping time!"

"Hell no," I promptly stated.

"Language Isabella Marie." Esme warned in her motherly tone, gliding down the stairs.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

She embraced me, "Most certainly you feel as though you just left there though?"

Carlisle whispered something into her ear too rapidly for me to hear.

"Oh dear!" she shrieked. _No one should be forced through that, ever!_

"I wanted the change," I softly said. "So I wasn't forced."

She squeezed me tighter into the embrace, "Not only the look of her, but the mind as well!"

I laughed and wondered how she knew what Cardelia looked like.

Jasper tapped my shoulder, making me spin around. "Jas!" I nearly screamed jumping into his expectant arms.

"Let me tell you Bella," he shook his head, "I am probably more glad that you are awake then anyone!"

I gasped, "Oh Jasper I am **so** sorry!"

He chuckled. "Me too, but it's not your fault. Or anyone's fault for that matter." He seemed in thought for a minute, "It was just destiny."

Again, double meaning in someone's words. I knew he meant that his gift was not just destiny… however he also meant mine.

"Jasper," I whispered, "Your eyes are black." And they were. They were blacker then when he had attacked me on my eighteenth birthday. "When was the last time you fed?"

He was taken by surprise but answered none the less, "Three days ago."

"Why are you thirsty so soon?"

"I felt every inch that you did… except without actually being there. That was the only lucky thing for me because I don't think I would want to see what the rumors say you had to of seen."

Rumors? So they knew what I went through? Then it clicked: no, they knew what Cardelia had gone through. "I still don't understand," I said trying to grasp it.

"When you go through pain, and strong emotions, then you need to feed more. While your transformation was taking place I was too weak to do anything."

Carlisle spoke up, "Speaking of feeding, aren't you thirsty at all Bella?"

"What's that feeling supposed to be like?"

I had five pair of astonished eyes looking at me as though I were crazy.

"You don't feel anything in your throat?"

"No…"

"Any dryness or irritation?"

"No… should I?" _Don't freak me out!_ My mind screamed towards the doctor.

He laughed again, "Alright Bella, at the first sign of weirdness in your throat come directly to me, understood?"

I nodded as Emmett said, "Alright, time for _Isabella_ and I to have alone time."

I smiled in delight when I heard my name spoken from Emmett like that.

Without further ado, Emmett picked me up bridal style and carried me upstairs and into our room, where he tossed me onto the bed. "Now we can have are real wedding night," he growled seductively with a shinning gleam in his eyes.

**Authors Note- Sorry this chapter took so long to put up! If you haven't noticed, fanfiction hasn't been allowing people to update but someone told me how to do it so if you want to know, message me. I just wanted to say Thanks Again to all my readers and reviewers! Also, if you are looking for other fan fictions to read I recommend: ****Flower of Carnage by Scotia ****and ****Never Coming Back by Lost-In-Tears. **

**Thanks Again, ****  
DivineRosey **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen-**

"Bella!" Alice shouted from about a mile down the coast.

Emmett and I walked towards her with our hands joined.

"What?" I hollered back.

My husband chuckled next to me as he sat onto the cold, damp sand. The sun was hidden in clouds today which were very rare in Italy. The rain had just stopped, but from the look of the clouds, it was going to be only momentarily. Today the whole Cullen family decided to take advantage of the weather, so here we are, on the lovely coast.

Emmett grabbed around my waist, guiding me to sit on his lap. Alice suddenly appeared right in front of us with an excited look on her face. "Bella!"

"I'm right here Alice," I was almost annoyed at the fact she thought I had poor human hearing still however I couldn't help but laugh. "What is it?"

She pulled me up and away so Emmett couldn't hear us. I leaned in to hear her faint whisper, "We're going shopping."

"No way!" I said loudly trying to run from her.  
She nodded enthusiastically as she held my wrist, "Yes way."

_Damn it!_ I cursed to myself. I need to practice my speed so I can manage to get away from these scenarios!

"Em?" I pouted towards him.

He put his hands up in mock surrender, "Alice will make my life a living hell if I say no."

I glared at him, "Want to know who else can make your life a living hell?"

His eye brows shot up with horror.

"So Alice- I'm thinking tonight, I'll sleep in my own room that Aro set up for me instead of with my husband.

Can you make sure that my stuff is in there for me?"

Alice laughed and said to her brother, "Don't worry Emmett, I saw your night with her and that won't be changing."

"I'm not so sure about that Alice," he said dryly.

"I wouldn't bet against Alice," I mumbled as I narrowed my eyes at her, "You ruin all my fun you know that?"

"No sweetie, I'm ensuring your fun with Emmett for tonight."

We both giggled at that then I hung my head low in defeat as Alice towed me towards her car.

"Nothing skimpy."

"Would I ever do such a thing?"

I eyed her and she became silent for a moment. "Okay, okay. That was just once and that was for Edward! His style was different."

She shut her mouth afraid that she said something she shouldn't have.

I smiled, "Yeah, Alice your right. More like Rosalie different. How the hell could I compare to her?"

"You won though," she pointed out.

Alice did have the right idea, "I did, didn't I?" I glanced at my ring. _Emmett's better then Edward in more ways the one._

"Yeah, like in bed I'm sure," Alice chirped in.

"Alice!" I shrieked.

"Hey, you're the one who sent me that thought!" She defended herself.

If I were human I would have been tomato red but thank god I wasn't.

We had made it to the mall within five minutes and all the while I was fidgety.

"What's wrong?"

I closed my eyes for a minute then sighed heavily as I looked at Alice. "Don't you feel something's… I don't know, off?"

Alice took hold of my hand, "It's nothing Bella."

I shook my head, "Alice, close your eyes and just listen to everything around us. It's not right."

She lightly closed her eyes then took a huge intake of breath and grasped my hands.

"Alice," I whispered after a few moments knowing that she would need a minute to snap back into reality.

She looked as though if she could cry she would. "How- how did you know something was wrong."

"I don't know… it just came to me."  
_  
I can't believe he did that! That son of a b-_

"Who's he?" I asked after hearing Alice's thoughts.

"No one." _If he hurt Aro we're screwed! The Volturi are gonna kill us! _

"Aro? What on earth are you talking about?"

She slammed on the gas driving as fast as possible.

"Alice what was in your vision?"

But she wouldn't answer and we were cruising back towards the Volturi.

As she pulled up Caius came running towards me and grabbed me by the shoulders. "You did this!"

I stared at him in the eyes, "I did _what_?"

"Caius let her go!" Marcus shouted from behind him.

"She let this happen to Aro!"

"I'm a freaking new vampire so how can I control anything from _not_ happening?" I tried to reason but he just dug his fingers deeper into my marble flesh.

I closed my eyes rather then face him. When I opened my eyes, Marcus was standing before me and Caius was standing away from me.

"What happened Marcus? What happened to Aro?"

He looked behind me seeing Alice most likely for the first time then took hold of my elbow and steered me inside.

"Aro's gone missing."

My eyes widened, "How is that possible?"

Alice spoke up, "Edward and Rosalie…"

We both turned to face her, "You knew!"

Alice looked down at the floor, "They're my family," she whispered.

"Alice I'm your family and I never once turned my back on you."

Alice met my gaze, "You make it seem as though I helped them Bella! I never would! I just had that vision when we were outside of the mall and _you_ were the one to provoke it!"

Marcus looked me up and down with interest as Caius smirked behind him, "You did huh?"

"Oh shut up!" I screamed at him. "Alice I didn't mean to imply that," I said giving her a hug.

Marcus raised his brows at our encounter before clearing his throat, just as Caius came into the room. "This is touching really but-"

"Edward took Aro," Marcus cut him off getting to the point.

I slowly turned from Alice and looked at Marcus and Caius with shock.

"How did it happen?"

"Edward somehow distracted Jane while Rosalie…"

"While Rosalie seduced Aro," Alice softly spoke.

Caius laughed, "Poor fellow never had a chance against such a beauty."

"What happened to Jane?"

No one answered.

"What happened to her?" I demanded louder.

"Edward killed her."

My legs went numb, making me want to sit down. _No,_ I shook my head. _Edward can't be a killer now! He'd never do that!_

"How could he take Jane on? She has her power that no one except myself can stand against!"

"She let her walls down for a split second and that's all it took…" Marcus mumbled.

Alice's cell phone rang ending the short silence that crawled across us.

"It's Edward…"

I took the phone from her and her eyes widened with surprise. "He can't read my mind," I explained. "Alice's phone," I answered pretending to be happy.

"Well if it isn't Isabella Swan."

"Isabella Cullen, you mean?"

Edward growled then spoke sourly, "Have you been to the Volturi since you left this morning?"

"Where do you think I'm at?"

"You've been many places lately…"

I shivered. How could he know that. I spun around on my heals checking over my surroundings.

"Where's your husband?" he continued.

My eyes held Alice and she nodded before disappearing. Thank God for a sister-in-law who knows with one look what the hell I wanted her to do.

Marcus and Caius stepped closer so they could hear the conversation on the other end of the line.

"There's no way you got my husband _and _Aro, Edward. I don't give a damn who you are but don't start getting egotistical."

Edward growled louder then ever and I just smirked.

"Tsk tsk tsk Edward. You should no never to let your anger show."

"Be careful what you say or Aro could wind up like your father."

My stomach tightened and I covered my mouth to keep myself from throwing up. I didn't know if vampires could do that but I knew my stomach was saying we could.

I couldn't find my voice and I just stood there, like a statue. How could he say such a thing? Screw Edward Anthony Mason Cullen from now on. He deserved to burn in hell for all I cared. Except part of me did care, damn it! But Edward was no longer my friend, he was the monster he had always proclaimed to be.

"Aro has done nothing to you Edward, let him go," I whispered.

"Why do you care?"

"If you ever thought you knew me Edward you know that I care about others more so then myself."

"Miss Isabella!" I heard but not from the phone line. Standing twenty feet in front of me was one pissed off Victoria. I was taken back. What the hell did Victoria want with me now?

Marcus and Caius stood before me, protecting me; almost certainly hoping that I could get information from Edward.

"Who's there Bella?"

"None of your concern." I watched as Caius got thrown to the side. I took a step up the stairs, "What do you want Edward?"

"If you do care about others more then yourself, meet me at midnight on the beach where the family was today. I'm most positive they will not be joining, correct?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"No one here to protect you now!" Victoria shouted rushing towards me.

I dropped the phone and placed my hands before me trying to stop Victoria from lunging at me. When I opened my eyes, I heard Edward shouting into the phone that now lay on the steps, and Marcus and Caius were looking at me with pure shock. I slowly shifted my gaze forward and saw Victoria frozen in a lung at me.

"Bella!" A bellow came.

I carefully picked up the phone, never shifting my gaze from the frozen Victoria. "I'll meet you there," I hung up.

"Mind telling me what the fuck this is?!" I said as I crawled underneath her figure making it down to the main level.

I closed my eyes as my breathing became heavier. Caius flipped out a lighter and ran toward Victoria. He seemed to know exactly what to do which struck me as odd because who the hell would carry something on themselves that could kill them. He lit her hair on fire just as I fell forward. Marcus caught me before I hit the ground.

I could hear Victoria's shrieks and screams and then, nothing. I heard no sounds but saw Marcus' face hovering above mine. I read his lips which were screaming my name.

I blinked slowly and then saw Caius over his shoulder saying what I think I read from his lips, "Isabella! Talk to us!"

I rolled my eyes and went limp before all of the sudden life came rushing back into me and sounds came ablaze. My abdomen squeezed and I felt as though someone was stabbing my stomach over and over.

My face had pain written all over it and then I felt a wave of calmness take over me.

"Thanks Jasper," I whispered closing my eyes.

**Authors Note- You have to love how Jasper can just ease everything. Don't we all wish we had a brother-in-law like that?**

Anyways, I'm very happy that we can post our chapters normally now! 

Update will be Friday and thanks for all the reviews!

-Christy//DivineRosey


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty****-**

"What the fuck happened?!" I heard Emmett shout from the doorway.

Caius was breathing unnecessarily heavily as he stared at me.

Carlisle shoved past his sons and Alice with Esme quickly on his heals.

"What happ- oh dear," she whispered covering her mouth as her eyes widened.

He glanced from Marcus, to Caius then focused on me. I shook my head still trying to make sense of things. He averted his eyes from me to Marcus. **  
**  
"Carlisle, I think Isabella has found her other power," Marcus said handing me over to Emmett who looked very concerned yet very pissed.

"What did she do?" Carlisle toned showed pure curiosity.

Alice answered with amazement, "She freezes things!"

Everyone gasped except for Caius.

"What's wrong with that gift?" I questioned sitting up a little in my husbands lap. I wished I was a human and could sleep right now because I had a horrible migraine. I shook my head a little; I didn't know vampires could get migraines, let alone headaches.

Emmett immediately began rubbing my back and I smiled although I wanted to know why everyone was taken back about my gift. Everyone was wide eyed with shock and it was beginning to freak me out.

Esme was giving a look of worry and no one except Carlisle would meet my gaze.

"Carlisle…" I began before I got the vomiting feeling again. What the hell was happening to me? "Carlisle?" I repeated in a worried tone.

"Freezing is an element that…"

"That what?" I probed.

"That only a vampire slayer can have."

"What?" I choked out as I pushed myself out of Emmett's arms. He stood up and tried to wrap his arms around me but I moved out of the way. I faced Carlisle which was a bad idea because I lost my balance for the first time since my transformation.

Emmett caught me around the waist just as I was less then three inches from hitting the floor with my forehead. I tried to wiggle out from his grip but he kept hold of me firmly.

"What do you mean, 'vampire slayer'?" I asked after I gave up trying to get away. What I needed was for Emmett to stop holding me so tightly around my stomach because I was having excruciating pain.

"A vampire slayer takes care of all unworthy vampires," Carlisle explained.

"And I just happen to be the one who has to do that?" I shouted. I know I was being unreasonable for lashing out but I was aggravated.

Esme stepped closer to her husband, "Bella why don't you go upstairs until this is cleaned up?"

Part of me wanted to go upstairs and lay on the bed while curled into a little ball. Another part wanted to take a hot shower, maybe that would ease the pain I was feeling. But why was I feeling pain in my stomach anyways?  
I wanted to scream from my frustration but I couldn't do that to my family. Instead I walked out of the room before I could do anything rash.

I was standing on the balcony over looking the ocean pondering why Victoria had come after me. I heard a faint metal clinging noise and saw someone's hand flash in front of my face with an object. I studied it, and saw that it was a zippo.

"It's yours."

I turned around and leaned on the railing so I was facing Caius, "Why is it mine?"

He took my hand and placed the lighter in my hand then met my gaze.

"Do you know why I've been…" he thought a moment before saying, "how do I put this nicely-?-"

"Why you've been a total jack ass to me ever since you've laid your eyes on me?"

He nodded with a shameful smile.

I shook my head, "Then no, I have no idea."

He exhaled slowly thinking before he explained.

I didn't mind the silence; right now I had more important things. Aro's disappearance was my fault and I needed to bring him back even if that meant I wasn't. I shivered at the thought but knew Aro was more important then some recently turned vampire. Edward could have me; take me away, if only he gave Aro back.

I also needed to figure out why Victoria had come after me when she shouldn't have.

And my main goal, what the hell is up with my stomach?!

I placed my hand on my tummy and pressed lightly on one spot and felt immediate relaxation. I sighed. Even if it was just for a minute without the pain, that was better then nothing.

"The lighter in your hand once belonged to Cardelia. She… she was the last vampire slayer."  
_  
Cardelia!_ No wonder she had helped me. I studied him for a moment then spoke softly, "You were together weren't you?"

He swallowed deeply and his eyes told me he wished he could cry.

Everything clicked. The hateful glares, the sadness stares… I stepped forward and took his hand, "What happened?"

"The last person she froze had hold of her hair from behind. I- I didn't know so I lit him on fire and she went up in flames too."

I hugged Caius before I knew what I was doing. "I'm so sorry."

He hugged me back and whispered in my hair, "You're so much like her." He didn't have to tell me that. I knew from when I saw her after my change that we were alike. Caius pulled away, "When I saw Victoria frozen, I wanted to light her immediately but I was afraid that perhaps she had gotten a hold of you… if I had just set her on fire sooner, you wouldn't have gotten that weak."

I shook my head, "You had no idea Caius! You couldn't have been certain. I know why you waited and I don't blame you."

Now he shook his head, "Cardelia always told me that things shouldn't be frozen for too long… the longer they are, the weaker you get. I know today she was frozen only for a few moments and you got weak, but that was because it was your first time. From now on, it should be easier on you."

I nodded and looked away from him, towards the ocean. He stepped up next to me and said, "A vampire slayer does anything to protect those that matter to them. You're probably thinking how can you kill your people, vampires that is." He smirked, "All I can tell you is that you've met some bad of our kind. And that's just the beginning."

"I know," I whispered.

"The lighter I have given you was hers…" he nodded towards my hand.

I slowly looked down and clicked it open and spun my thumb, igniting the flame. We stood for moment without a word and then Caius kissed my cheek. "Let her guide you Isabella."

I closed my eyes and heard his footsteps retreat.

I had a few hours to contemplate what was going to take place tonight and part of me wish that I had no time.

Another part wished I had days.

**Just wondering, is it just me or is anyone getting alerts? Or reviews? I think fanfiction is partially down but I'm not entirely sure. Anyways, reviews would be great… I may update sooner then next Friday but I have no idea right now.**

Thanks,  
Christy//DivineRosey

PS- If you're all caught up with _Everything Changed_ then check out _Flower of Carnage_ and _Never Coming Back_ ( Both found under my favorites!) 


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors Note- I just wanted to say thank you to all my reviewers for Chapter 20. I just received them all today in my email alerts and to show my gratitude here is Chapter 21. Hope you enjoy the fact Edward is back, even if only for a short while. He will be back, I promise!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-one****-**

I walked down along the cliffs and found a large boulder to sit on. The moon was just a small sliver. I smiled, thinking of how perfect the moon reminded me of when a movie started and you could see a man sitting there fishing.

I inhaled the scent of the pleasant ocean and found that it was relaxing. I whispered to myself, "Another day has almost come and gone. Can't imagine what else could wrong." My eyes shifted to a figure walking toward me from the beach. My breath caught in my throat momentarily. "Sometimes I'd like to hide away somewhere and lock the door." I stood up and dusted off my jeans and calmly walked towards him, knowing that I was betraying my family. "A single battle lost but not the war."

He now was in front of me. "You came," he stated with amusement.

"Where is Aro?"

"None of your concern," he replied placing his hand around my waist and pulling me in the direction he had come.

I side stepped out of his grasp. "If I'm coming with you it's most certainly my concern."

I could almost see him roll his eyes. "I'm taking you to him so you can talk with him."

I didn't respond and we continued walking along the beach at human pace. About twenty five minutes later he grabbed my hand and towed me towards the rock line. "Wh-"

He placed his finger on my lips to shush me forcing me to shake my head away from his touch. We followed the rocks and then I saw an opening.

"Ladies first," he smiled extending his outstretched hand, offering me help.

"You've got to be kidding me," I said.

"Afraid not," he grinned. It was no longer the grin I loved, it was a grin I despised.

I went in, ignoring his hand. "Aro?" I called.

"Isabella? Is that you?"

I sighed in relief hearing his voice. "It's me," I answered as I came closer to his figure.

Aro was in the far corner of this cave. He looked a little weak, most likely because he hadn't fed for awhile.

I touched his hand and opened my mind for him to read. He chuckled as he grasped it tightly, "Why do you always smell tempting?"

I looked over my shoulder to see Edward staring at us so I only allowed Aro to read my mind.

_I found my power which may answer why I still smell- as you put it- tempting._

He looked shocked, _What is your newest power?_

I met his eyes, _To freeze things._

He gasped. _That would mean-_

_Yes,_ I nodded.

_You're the new vampire slayer!_

_Which would explain my scent._

_You tempt others with your scent so you are able to capture them!_ Aro's mind sang. He seemed pleased with this.

Edward cleared his throat, probably wondering why I was still looking at Aro so intensely.

"Thanks for not hurting him," I murmured. Aro stood up and I turned to face Edward. "Why did you take him instead of-"

"Emmett's my brother after all."

I crossed my arms over my chest, "And your current lovers ex." I wondered where the hell Rosalie was in fact. It was weird that he was off by himself. "Where is she?"

He smirked, "I would say, that is none of your concern but I truly can't."

Of course where she was my concern. After all she had destroyed my life once. But an odd feeling came over me that was telling me he meant something different.

"Felix will find her," Aro whispered.

Edward's eyes changed to pitch black and Aro stepped in front of me. "What is it you want Edward?" I smiled as Aro put his leadership skills to use.

"Aro may leave, if you, Isabella stay."

Just as I expected but I still didn't know what I was going to do.

_Bella?_ Aro called.

I touched his back so that he knew I had heard.

_Why don't you use your gift on him?_

I narrowed my eyes with the phrase, 'If looks could kill' in mind.

I clenched my teeth. "Aro, leave."

"Beg your pardon?"

"You mean more to vampires then I do. With you gone Marcus and Caius have been crazy." _Especially Caius since I have his ex-lovers gift._

"Isabella I can't leave you here with him…"

_You have to!_

"No I don't!" he protested.

Edward was about to ask something but I interrupted him when I spun Aro around and hugged him. "Never thought I'd be the one to save you huh?"

He laughed and his eyes grew serious.

"Bella?"

I looked passed Aro to see Edward staring with curiosity. "What?"

"What's your gift?"

"I haven't found out yet," I said shoving Aro towards the exit.

"Don't lie to me."

I smirked, "Why ever not?"  
_  
Bella finish-_

"Aro you've had your mind blocker up, right?"

He nodded.

"Good, because Edward is trying to break it down."

Edward stepped closer to me, "What is your power Isabella?" He took my wrist, "Tell me!"

"Do you want to see it Edward?" My tone was one that would make anyone think they were being toyed with.

His nails dug into my flesh as he pressed me against the rock of the cave. "Answer me!" I shouted. "Do you want to see it?"

Aro I know was looking on with horror. Cardelia had made the mistake of freezing herself along with her prey but I wasn't as stupid as he thought. (No offense to Cardelia here at all!)

I pushed Edwars as hard as I could and watched as he staggered back. I raised my hands up and watched as he froze in place.

"Do you have the lighter?"

I couldn't answer. I walked towards Edward's still body and placed my hand along his cheek. Aro came up softly behind me and touched my shoulder. "Did I make him into this- this monster?"

"No Bella, he did that himself," Aro turned me to face him. "Do you have the lighter?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"Bella, honey," he shook me, "Look at me!" I met his eyes slowly. "I can't make you do this if you don't want to. This is your gift, your duty. It's your responsibility."

I nodded.

"If you unfreeze him, do you think he will change?" Aro turned to start leaving.

Is that even possible? "Aro, how long can I keep him frozen?"

Aro spun qucikly back towards me. "What kind of question is that?"

"How long could Cardelia keep people frozen?

"Hours," he answered bluntly then cautiously asked, "Why do you ask?"

I took his hand and climbed out of the cave and down the rocks. We ran along the coast until we made it back to his home.

I immediately headed upstairs, passing a confused group of guards.

I shut my bedroom door behind me, and Emmett embraced me picking me up off my feet. "Emm-" but he cut me off with a rough kiss.

"I thought you had left me Isabella!" he said beginning to kiss my neck as he pushed my body against the wall.

"I promised you I wouldn't do that!" I exclaimed ducking under his arms and moving towards the closet.

"Then where were you?"

I stuck my head out from the closet. "You- you don't trust me do you?"

A knock came at the door and Emmett yelled, "We're busy!"

He walked up to me and took my hands, "I do trust you but you had me worried Bells."

I nodded and laid my head against his chest, "Me too."

He placed his hand on my back and massaged my tense muscles.

"Edward took Aro, and I-"

"Isabella Cullen where do you think you're going?" Aro shouted on the other side of the door.

"I take it you found him?" Emmett chuckled.

I shrugged.

"He's doesn't seem exactly happy… and what does he mean, 'where do you think you're going'?"

"I don't know…"

Aro was still on the other side of the door now saying, "You let your guard down Isabella and I heard what you were thinking!"

"And what was that?" I demanded swinging open our door, facing one very pissed Aro.

"When I said Edward will remain frozen for hours, you decided to leave."

I glanced up at my husband, "Emmett, I wanted to ask if you want to come with me…"

Emmett's eyes were unreadable.

"I don't want to take you away from your family though. So if you decide-"

"Isabella," he interrupted, "You are my family."

"I can't ask your family to-"

"We're all packed and ready to go," Carlisle's voice came behind Aro. "Alice saw you getting Aro back and filled us all in except Emmett who decided to stay in the bedroom the whole time."

Emmett growled as Alice shoved past her father and Aro. "He'll be frozen for a few more hours but I have exciting news!" she squealed.

She stood before me, indicating the news was for me. "Alice what is it? We need to get-"

"Yes, exactly, _we._"

"Yes," I nodded getting a little frustrated.

"No, you don't get it. You really do mean _we_."

"Yes Alice," Emmett cut in. "You and Jasper, Carlisle and Esme, and Bella and I."

"And?" Alice questioned,

"And?" Aro asked.

"Yes, and?"

Alice was smiling, having way too much fun if you ask me. Again I had another headache and even worse, I wanted to throw up once more.

Caius' voice came from the hallway, "Bella have you been feeling sick lately?"

I narrowed my eyes as I clutched my stomach.

Aro's eyes glistened with understanding something I had not yet caught. "Aro, what do you-" I began but couldn't finish as I gasped for air. _Why do I need to breathe now?!_

He laughed. Not at me, but whatever he knew.

"Caius," I beckoned.

He remained silent.

"Marcus!" I shouted knowing he would make the others talk.

Caius sighed heavily, "Vampire slayers have a few gifts if you haven't noticed yet."

My head started spinning as Aro said, "Such as talking with the mind to others."

"And not feeding…"

Caius shook his head, "She'll feed soon enough."

_What the hell did he know that I didn't?_

"Carlisle, she isn't looking so good…" Emmett's voice was concerned.

I glanced at Carlisle as he began to understand what was happening.

It hit me; I couldn't feed off of blood, yet I would be feeding… soon enough at least, and I had the worst stomach ache with the feeling of wanting to throw up. Isabella Marie Cullen, the newly acquainted vampire slayer was one pregnant lady.

I met Caius' eyes and knew another reason he had been grieving all this time. He had lost not only his wife, but his child as well. That was when I collapsed in my husbands arms and was lost to darkness.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-two****-**

"Wake up sleepy head," I heard Emmett whisper in my ear.

I shook my head which was not the wisest idea. My stomach roared to life and I flashed my eyes open, searching for the trash can. I jumped up and ran to it before puking.

Emmett was behind me hold my hair up for me.

"Ugh!" I said wiping my mouth. "So it's true?"

He frowned a little unsure how I'd react. "Are you upset…? Because if you are I guess Carlisle could…" he trailed off with a sad voice.

"Oh no!" I said spinning around and jumping into his arms. "I didn't mean it like that! I swear honey! I just don't enjoy throwing up much."

Emmett scrunched his nose up, "I can't say I'm glad about you throwing up either. It makes your scent change every time you do."

I saw a water bottle on the desk and smiled as I got out if his grip. I had never craved something so much before. I twisted off the cap and downed the good old H2O. I walked over to the window and saw clouds releasing rain over the hills of green grass. _Hm,_ I thought,_ there is no way we are in Italy anymore. The rain doesn't pour like this there. Ever._

Emmett's wrapped his hand around me and twisted me to face him. His gaze was written with horror. "Give a vampire blood and your disgusted, but give her water and she's satisfied."

A wicked grin spread across my face, "I never claimed I was satisfied."

His mouth dropped just as Carlisle walked into the room. "Oh good you're up!"

I walked away from Emmett and sat next to my father who took a seat at a table. "How long have I been… was I asleep?"

"Very much so. Out cold for five days."

I was stunned. I thought maybe a day or the maximum of two. But not five!

"Mind telling me where we are?"

"Ever heard of Inverness?"

"Inverness Scotland?"

"That's the one," he said with a smile.

Emmett came up and kissed my cheek, "I'll be back soon my love."

"Where are you going?"

"Jasper wanted to play Halo 3 with me but I didn't want to leave you. I figure Carlisle," he looked at his father, "had stuff to discuss with you."

Carlisle nodded while I asked, "Shouldn't it be discussed with you as well."

"It was, while you were sleeping."

"Fine, leave your wife to go play a game."

"It isn't just a game Bella!" Jasper shouted from somewhere in the distance. "It's Halo 3! Don't you understand?"

I laughed and could hear Alice's and Esme's as well.

"I don't think you ladies understand the importance of this situation!" he exclaimed.

"Emmett?"

"Yes Darling?"

"Go kick his ass for me?"

He smirked, "With pleasure. If you need me I'll be in the living room."

Emmett walked away and I raised my brow at Carlisle, "And I should know where that is?"

He chuckled and shook his head, "Search the whole house because it's ours."

"Really?"

He nodded, "And Halo might be a good game for you to play by the way."

I couldn't help it. I looked at him like he was completely nuts.

"It would warm you up to actually be a vampire slayer."

"I don't think I need a warm up anymore," I put in dryly.

I saw a blur running towards me and before I could do anything, a little girl was in my lap. "Bella!" she screeched.

"Well hello there," I said confused. I stared at her and noted that she had pale skin. At the oldest she was six year old. She had pretty brown eyes and had long brown hair that had a slight curl to it that reminded me of-

Carlisle stood up and held out his hand to the little girl, "Why don't you go fetch Alice sweetheart and have her give you a braid?"

She took in a huge breath and clapped in delight. "I'll be back soon I promise!" She kissed my cheek and was out of my sight.

"And who was that?"

"That," he heaved as he sat back down, "is Celia."

"Carlisle don't make me draw this out from your mind because I am not, I repeat, _not_ in the mood for it."

"She was Cardelia's and Caius' child."

I sat forward and placed my elbows on the table as I covered my mouth. She did look an awfully lot like Cardelia, even myself. "How-"

"As you are aware, you're pregnant, correct?"

"Yes, but how is that possible?"

"Vampire Slayers have special gifts such as reproducing."

I pondered over it and I guess it did make sense.

"If she's Caius' why didn't-"

"He raise her?" He shook his head sadly, "He would have but with her being the daughter of a vampire slayer, it wouldn't have been easy. Picture it: you're mother killed vampires for a living for crying out loud. There would be revenge being craved around every corner."

I thought about how much trouble I had gotten in with just James' death. That was just one vampire, not several hundred that Cardelia must have killed.

I put my hand on my stomach. How the hell was I going to make it work out with this child? I closed my eyes briefly and opened them when Carlisle said, "Celia was five when she stopped growing."  
_  
That's strange…_"How could that happen?"

"She was five when her mother died…"

"But that-"

"We don't know the reasoning behind it yet. We believe that she would have continued to grow if her mother hadn't died."

We sat there together and Carlisle waited for me to process everything.

"Carlisle?" I said when something caught my attention.

"Yes Bella?"

"Edward doesn't know, does he?"

He shook his head and let out a low whistle, I think he knew what I was getting to.

"Knowing Edward, he probably knows right now…"

I held onto my stomach, as though to protect the child, now growing inside of me.

"What am I going to do?" I whispered.

Carlisle pulled me up from my chair and gave me a hug. He pulled back and put his hand on my cheek, "What do you mean what are you going to do?" I didn't respond so he continued, "You're having a child Bella. It'll be like a normal human pregnancy."

"You don't know that for certain…" I whispered looking at the floor.

He raised my chin, "Cardelia's pregnancy was normal."

I couldn't believe my ears. No wonder he was so sad when he learned of my power. "You knew her?"

"There aren't too many vampire doctors out there you know."

"I suppose there wouldn't be, would there?"

He chuckled, making me ease a little. "Aro called upon me for help and what was I to do? Deny him? No, I visited and met a magnificent woman."

"Was Esme with you?"

He laughed, "Bella, Cardelia was married. Heavens, I was married too." He seemed to be in thought, "Do you know how many vampires want a child?"

"Yes…" I thought of Esme and smiled, "She's going to be a grandmother!"

He rolled his eyes but still grinned, "I can't believe I'm going to be a grandfather."

In the distance I could hear Jasper and Emmett arguing. Carlisle shook his head and walked off to settle matters but I stopped him just before he turned the corner.

"I can't let him hurt my baby Carlisle. I can't."

He nodded, "We've all discussed this. You do as you must Bella. No one will be disappointed in you."

"Except myself," I whispered too softly for anyone to hear.

**

* * *

Authors Note: Okay. So it's official. All my updates will be on Friday's. It's just a lot easier to be on a schedule and that way I don't have all that much worrying to do. Life's hectic and one chapter a week is just easiest for me since I am also working on my book. **

BIG NEWS- This story is coming to an end in 6 chapters. But don't worry, I am already working on the sequel! It will be called "Self Sacrifice" and will come out right after the final chapter of "Everything Changed."

If you are wanting something other then the typical Twilight/New Moon fan fiction then I highly recommend "Flower of Carnage" by Scotia. It's an awesome story and very different!

Also- I know this was some chapters are short, but please don't get on my case. I have lots of stuff planned for this story and sometimes the chapters will be short, but I promise that what will happen will make up for it!

Thanks,  
Christy//DivineRosey


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-three****-**

I walked out of my room and found Celia sitting on a little day bed next to a window. She glanced up at me as I passed her door. When our eyes met and I felt as though I had to go in and talk to her.

Her room was pink, but unlike normal five year olds rooms, she had books everywhere. She had one in her hand and I widened my eyes in surprise. "What's a girl like you reading Moby Dick for?"

She shut it and moved her hand, sending it over to the shelves.

"Impressive," I complimented. _Telekinesis what a wonderful gift!_

"Do you like reading?" she asked as she snuggled against her pillow.

"When I was your age, not at all. These days, yes. Reading is something I love because it takes you away from the present."

She looked at me with tired eyes, but she seemed shocked. "That's… that's exactly how I feel."

I smiled and then noticed the blankets, "Do you sleep Celia?"

She nodded, "I didn't want to sleep until you woke up though."

She snuggled into the mattress as she looked at me. I could tell she was fighting to keep her eyes open but I was  
intrigued as to why she waited up for me. I didn't want to keep her up any longer, so I did what naturally came to me and threw a blanket over her little body. I kissed her forehead before turning off the light and shutting the door behind me.

I strolled my way throughout the loft and met Esme in the kitchen. I watched as she added eggs to a powdery mixture. "What's that?"

"Don't tell me you never made chocolate chip cookies?" she eyed me.

I laughed, "Ne-ver."

That earned me a bright smile.

"Would you like some help?"

"That would be lovely! Could you get some butter out of the fridge?"

I did as told, and brought it over towards her. I began to cut the butter into small slices so that it would mix easily in the batter.

Soon we were done with all the mixing and all that was left was to wait for the timer to go off, so we decided to sit on the bar stools.

"Why did we come here?"

Esme seemed shocked at my random question but answered none the less, "That girl in there," she paused as though about to cry. "She's been through so much. You must understand, she hasn't had a mother in years… she needs someone."

I didn't know exactly how to respond so I took my time and slowly replied, "You mean that I'm that someone?"

Esme, for the first time ever, took my bad human habit, and bit her lip. She was nervous, probably wondering exactly how I'd react. We stared at each other for a dew moments and the silence crept onto us until the buzzer went off. We both jumped and then laughed at our reaction.

As she took out the cookies I asked, "Do you think I could do it?"

Esme didn't even look at me but nodded, "Of course you can do it. Bella that girl was going crazy while you were asleep!"

I smiled, "What about Emmett?"

Esme cautiously turned towards me, "What do you mean dear?"

"Do Emmett and Celia get along?"

"Why don't you go talk to Emmett?"

I groaned as Esme steered me out to the kitchen and to the hallway.

"How is it that you ALWAYS get the energy sword?!" I heard Jasper shout.

I found my way to see Carlisle sitting in a recliner with a book in hand and Alice reading a fashion magazine. I rolled my eyes and thought of how I could get Jasper to win a game.

I sat on Emmett's lap just as I caught Jasper's eye, _Good luck!_

He grinned and nodded thanks as he dove back into the game.

Emmett looked at me with an angel's gaze. I placed my arms around his neck and began kissing him. He kissed back for a minute then pulled away.

"Miss Cullen are you seducing me?"

I smiled against his lips and shook my head slightly. "Why would I do that in front of our family?"

I pecked his lips once more and jumped off his lap and walked away as he watched me leave. "How did you get the sword from me Jasper?!" I heard Emmett question thirty seconds later. _Wow, I really did daze him,_ I laughed._ Good work Isabella,_ I congratulated myself.

I began counting down, "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two-"

"Is that why you kissed me?" Emmett asked from behind me in our room.

I turned around and smiled charmingly at him, "Tell me you didn't enjoy it."

"I would," he said closing the space between us, "But I don't want to be called a liar."

"Oh," I replied heading towards the restroom to take a shower, "Well if that's all-"

I felt to large hands on my waist before I was turned around to face my husband.

"I never said that was all."

I grinned, "How silly of me to think that then." I tried not to laugh as I continued, "What is it that you wanted?"

He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. He gently was pushing against me and I took a few steps back and found myself pressed against the bathroom door. He wrapped his hands around my wrists and placed them above my head. His soft lips stopped kissing me but never left my lips as he answered, "You."

I felt chills run down my spine as our eyes stayed connected. I searched his eyes waiting for him to make his move… mainly wanting him to make his move.

Emmett released his grip from my wrists and picked my up around the waist as I circled his with my legs. His lips the whole time never left mine and all I could think of was us.

Emmett and I were here to stay. Give or take whatever comes, we will stay together. Forever.

He sat on the bed and I was on top of him. Emmett kissed my neck as I slowly unbuttoned his shirt. I moved my nails across his chest and heard him let out a soft groan.

A ringer went off from the nightstand beside the bed which interrupted our motions.

Emmett relaxed and let his head drop back onto the pillows as I sat straddling him.

"Mind telling me who's phone that is?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

He was breathing heavy which made my heart sink. More then anything I wanted to make him happy and finish what we had started but I needed to know.

"Aro gave us- you," he corrected, "a cell phone. He said that how your job works is that when something comes up, he calls."

The ringer kept going so I leaned over and answered, "Isabella Cullen speaking."

"Why did it take you so long to answer?" A worried and aggravated voice yelled.

"Caius calm down!"

I heard a screaming coming from somewhere but it wasn't an out loud screaming. The voice was one of a little-

I jumped off of Emmett and opened the door and ran towards Celia's door.

"Isabella?"

"One moment please!"

Emmett was behind me and was concerned. I handed him the phone and opened her door finding her curled up in a little ball and shaking. I ran over and picked her up and held her in my arms. She relaxed slightly and that's when I heard it. Another heartbeat.

I placed a hand on my heart, okay. There's one. The second was very faint, which meant it was the child inside me but the third was coming from Celia. "Carlisle!" I screamed.

He was there within a second. "What is it?"

Emmett hung up the phone and was wide eyed.

"Don't you hear it?" I whispered.

"Hear what?"

"Carlisle, Celia has a heart beat." Now he was shocked.

He began to pace the room and then stopped, dead still.

"Carlisle, what is it?"

Celia breathed in a huge breath of hair as he replied, "She's starting to grow again…"

"How is that possible?"

Carlisle seemed deep in thought and I began to hum into Celia's ears. Thank God her mind had stopped screaming at me! Emmett came of and sat next to me, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"That's it!" We both looked at him and listened, "Cardelia officially died when she gave you her powers… so doesn't make sense that technically Celia's mother is alive, in some sense?"

Goose bumps ran down my arms and Emmett squeezed me lightly.

I looked up at him, "Can we do this Emmett? Can you and I raise Celia?"

He moved his gaze towards the little girl then smiled, "The whole time you were asleep, we hung out together.

She really does care about you, even though she barely knows you."

Carlisle had somehow walked out of the room unnoticed during our discussion.

"Emmett, are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Of course I'm sure," he kissed my forehead, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

I closed my eyes hearing three heart beats and opened them looking sadly at Emmett. "This is all my fault… You don't need this responsibility."

"Don't think for one minute I'm leaving," he said with his voice raising.

"You should though," I cried as a tear slipped from my eyes, "You have two kids now Emmett! You didn't even know it was possible and look where we are!"

"I love where we are!" He said moving Celia out of my arms and onto the bed. He pulled me up and hugged me,

"It'll work out honey, it will."

I sniffed, "You ready to be a father?"

"You ready to be a mother?"

"If I'm not it's too late in any case."

He kissed my lips and then the cell phone rang again.

He handed it to me, "It's Aro this time, not Caius."

I nodded, "Isabella Cullen speaking."

"Well hello dear! How are you?"

"Exhausted to say the least… You?"

"Well life here is starting to get back to normal…"

"What can I do for you?" I asked leaning against the doorframe, looking at Emmett sitting next to our newest member of our family, Celia.

There was a pause and I could hear Caius in the back ground saying "She's not ready to be a slayer yet Aro!"

"There is a group of three vampires located in Wick, on the coastline of northern Scotland."

"What have these three vampires done exactly to make them seen on your radar?"

He exhaled slowly, "Isabella, they've been keeping humans as prisoners."

"You have got to be joking!"

"Afraid not," he sounded miserable.

"How is that different from what you do though?"

"Isabella!" he seemed shocked.

"Well what do they do different from you?"

"We feed off of humans! Not torture them! What the Grays do to their prisoners is outright wrong! They bite them, and then kill them right before the change is complete."

Okay, so what I said to Aro was uncalled for because the Volturi aren't that monstrous. They weren't even monsters in my book anymore.

"I'm sorry Aro… I didn't mean-"

"No worries dear. Just try and have them taken care of within the week…"

"No problem!" I beamed as I hung up.

Emmett smiled from the bed. Celia had snuggled up next to him and he was rubbing her back. "What's your task?"

I smirked, "I think I need a partner in this little job of mine…"

He chuckled, "You seem to be getting into this."

"I have to when lives are at stake," I climbed onto the little day bed and sat next to Emmett.

"So when do you leave?"

"_We_," I corrected, "will leave tomorrow morning."

"Who will watch Celia?"

"I'm sure our family will," I grinned as I stood up pulling him out of our daughter's room.

"What's that look for?"

"I never start something I can't finish Mr. Cullen. And if you remember clearly-"

"I remember very clearly!" He growled playfully as he pushed me into our room and shut the door swiftly behind us.

"Mr. Cullen I do believe it's the afternoon…" I said against his lips.

He gently nibbled on my lip as he spoke, "Don't worry. You won't be going anywhere until sunrise."

**Authors Note- This week I decided I would put two chapters up... one today and one tomorrow. Hope you enjoy!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-four****-**

"Do we ask people about them?" Emmett wondered as we sat down in a local pub in Wick.

I shook my head, "Now wouldn't that make it obvious?"

He snorted, "We don't want to be obvious?"

I laughed, "Being obvious, you idiot, means they could escape!"

"No one can escape us my sweetie," he grinned as he softly nibbled on my ear.

Rolling my eyes I smiled. God I loved how that felt!

"How long have you been married?" the bartender questioned.

Emmett, I could feel grin, but didn't stop so I answered, "This is our honeymoon. We've been married only a few hours."

"A sunrise wedding?" I nodded, "And you're not in the bedroom?"

Emmett chuckled at that and sat up, "I wish."

I glared at him as the bartender handed Emmett a mug of beer. He went to hand me one and I shook my head,

"No thanks."

"It's on the house," he offered.

Emmett picked my up off the bar stool and sat me on his lap. "She's expecting."

"Oh!" He grinned widely. "Lovely! How far along?"

"I'm not entirely sure as of now…"

"May it be a boy!" he said clinging his mug with Emmett's.

As he walked off, I looked up into my husband's eyes, "Do you want a boy?"

He grinned.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

"Well fair is fair. You have a daughter."

"As do you!"

"That I do," he kissed me lightly.

"Would you be mad if I said I wanted a boy too?"

"Not at all."

"Good, I want a boy." I kissed his nose and jumped off his lap. He followed me out of the pub.

We walked into the chilly day and found no one out. "Not at all creepy," Emmett whispered into my ear as he grabbed my hand.

I laughed and we continued walking on.

"Why couldn't we drive?"

"If you were the vampire slayer, you could choose how we get around. But oh my gosh! Look," I said pointing to myself. "I am!"

"Isabella you are strange at times, you know that?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way honey," I winked.

After a few minutes had passed, I stopped walking just outside of an old warehouse that looked abandoned.

"What is it?"

_They're near._

He gripped around my waist but I shook him off lightly.

_You have the lighter, correct?_

He nodded.

_Good. Remember to use it!_

I ran into the building and was shocked to run straight into one of the vampires.

"Well who are you?" he snarled.

Damn, that's right! I smell like humans! "Uhm, your brother told me to meet him here…"

I bit my lip like I had done when I was alive.

"Oh, John you mean?" he grunted and whispered, "He always gets the cute ones!"

"Is he here? Because I can always come back…"

He shook his had fiercely. "He isn't here but why don't you spend some time with me and our other brother Will?"

I was looking at the floor like the shy human I once was and batted my eyelashes as I glanced up at him. "Well… would it be any trouble?"  
_  
Damn, I guess I wasn't the only one who could be dazzled by her._ I heard Emmett think.

I smirked as this guy placed his arm around my waist, "None at all! My name's Doug by the way."

"Nice to meet you," I said feeling slightly disgusted that he was touching me. Not to mention the child in me didn't like it either because it wanted me to puke on the spot but I managed to keep everything down.

He led me deeper into the warehouse and to a nice area that had a couch in the middle of nowhere. He sat down with me beside him.

"Will- we have company!" He shouted.

"Who would be her at this- oh hello."

Okay. If Doug hadn't been creepy, William would have done the trick. That's for sure.

"Who's she?"

"John's new fascination," Doug replied as he stood up too fast for any human to do and stood beside his brother.

I played the dumb card. "How- how did you manage that?"

"Don't be frightened," Will said.

"Do you have a name sugar?" Doug asked as they both approached me.

I smiled, and they looked confused. I couldn't blame them. If I were normal I would be freaking out. "My name is of no importance but perhaps you have heard of me? Cardelia's sister rings any bells?"

I couldn't believe I had said her sister… but it made more sense then tell my full blown story.

Their eye brows shot up as William stuttered, "Th- that's not possible!"

"Oh isn't it?" I stood up from the couch.

"But that would mean-" Doug said piecing it together.

"Aw yes," I said not looking at them, "That would mean I am," I met Doug eyes, "the new vampire slayer."

Will turned and ran but I knew Emmett would catch him. Doug did nothing except stare at me with horrification.

"Mind telling me why you have been terrorizing humans?"

"What do you mean?"

I shook my head, "Oh Dougie, Dougie, Dougie. Tsk Tsk Tsk," I waved my finger in front of him. "Liars don't make friends." He stayed silent. "And let me worn you, you _want_ to be my friend."

I heard a scream echo throughout the warehouse.

A human was being tortured while I was wasting time on him! Son of a bitch!

I flashed my hands, freezing Doug and ran further into the building.

"STOP, PLEASE STOP!" A man screamed.

I was now in view of the vampire who I assumed to be John, biting a man repeatedly over and over. Damn vampire speed!

Blood was spilling out from the man's open wounds soaking his clothes dark red. This wasn't a feeding, this was pure torture!

The man's eyes were searching in every direction and landed on mine. "Please…"

"Jonathan Gray! Stop this instant!" I shouted.

He dropped the helpless man and turned to face me.

"And who are you?"

"At the moment, you're worst nightmare." I said flashing my hands at him. He froze in place as a whimper came from behind him.

"Emmett!" I screamed.

I knelt beside the man and he clutched onto my elbow. "Make the pain stop!"

Emmett was beside me now, "He's too far along to-"

"There's too many bites to even know where to begin," I interrupted.

Emmett looked at the man for the first time. "What do we do?" he asked trying to keep his voice monotone.

I couldn't stop looking at the man holding onto life by a thread. "You have two choices," I whispered to the man.  
"Either I can finish you off or we can hope that you will change…"

He shook his head, "Finish please."

His eyes were pleading me while Emmett took in a breath of air.

If I killed this man, would I be just as sick as the men I had frozen?

"Please," he whimpered.

I gently moved his hair away from his sweaty face. "What's your name?"

"Michael Kingston," he barely voiced.

"Is that what you truly wish?"

"Please," he answered one last time.

I held his eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"An angel never needs to say sorry."

I half smiled as I gripped around his neck closing my eyes lightly. _Heaven forgive me. Heaven forgive me. Heaven forgive me._

I heard his neck snap and I cried out. I opened my eyes and saw Michael lying peacefully before me. I wrapped my arms around me as tears streamed down my face.

Emmett bent down and placed his arms under my armpits, pulling me up.

"You have one awaiting your wrath Bella," he softly spoke into my ear.

Oh good, he had taken care of the other two for me. I nodded and went to wipe my eyes but Emmett turned me to face him and did the honors him self.

"Do not cry, you did him a favor. He wouldn't have made the change."

I sniffled and he kissed my forehead.

"Let's burn him," Emmett chuckled.

"No way. That would be my duty." Emmett began to protest but I held out my hand, "Lighter, now."

"Bella…"

I gave him the hardest glare possible and even that would have been difficult to do but he _had_ called me Bella which was a no-no.

"_Now._"

"What are you going to do?"

"Torture them," I put bluntly.

"You can't-"

"They tortured a human Emmett. I most certainly _will_ do as I please with him." I walked away from him and stood in front of John. "Besides, I need to start my reputation somewhere," I smirked.

I unfroze John's upper body, but left his feet frozen. "This chump however will have it the hardest."

"Let me go!" he snarled.

"Now, would you do that with Michael over there?"

"You finished him off for me! You bitch! He had rare blood!"

"Oh, your singers blood?"

He growled and Emmett stepped towards him.

"That blood must be tempting," I taunted.

"Just let me go!"

I put my hand up for Emmett to stay where he was as I stepped closer towards my enemy. Seductively I said,

"Would you like to go?"

"Please!"

I was a few inches away from his lips, "Really?"

He swallowed unnecessarily as I flipped my zipo open and let the flames come to life. His eyes widened, "God no! Don't!"

"Your God doesn't forgive murderers!" **(A/N- I love The DaVinci Code!)** I stared him in the eyes as I lit him on fire.

He thrashed around as I stepped back. Watching his legs turn to ash before my very eyes was a relief. If I could just make it in time to save the human, I would feel better.

Emmett snaked his arm around my waist and kissed my neck, "A little eerie seeing our kind die, isn't it?"

"Our kind has some sick fuckers."

He laughed, "Yes we do, but we can eliminate them with time."

With that, we made our way from the warehouse and out of the city.

_Now Leaving Wick_. A sign read.

I shook my head at the irony. I realized it should really be called Wicked because the only word to describe this place truly was wicked.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-five****-**

For four more months, I spent my life destroying vampires just like the Grays. For some reason, I couldn't believe there would be such evil creatures out there but then again I had met nicer versions of them first. Which I had to admit, I was more then grateful that I met the Cullen's before others.

I couldn't imagine my life without them there. I even shuddered at the thought of it. I placed my hand on my stomach as I sat on a chair in Carlisle's office. I wouldn't have met Emmett, the love of my life. I wouldn't have met my new daughter Celia. I wouldn't be pregnant with this amazing child. I wouldn't have Alice as a sister, or Jasper as a wonderful brother. So many things I just wouldn't have and wouldn't have known had existed.

I thought about Charlie, how he would have pushed me to start dating Jacob. Oh God, how Jacob must hate me. I had chosen not only Edward over him, but all the Cullen's. I wish I could make it up to him.

I was stupid to choose Edward over him- plain stupid! But if I hadn't, Emmett and I wouldn't have gotten together.

I could almost picture Jacob and I getting married if Alice hadn't come back for me. I would be living in La Push, and would be hanging around with Emily, Sam, and the whole group. I missed them, I truly did. Most likely they didn't miss me; they had to hate me for everything I was.

A knock came at the door bringing me back to the present. My father walked in with a smile on his face.

"What's that huge grin for?"

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

"When Emmett comes home I would."

Right now Emmett had taken Celia to the grocery store. For some odd reason, we both ate the same food. Yes, food. No blood. Carlisle had told me it would remain like that not only for the pregnancy, but for the remainder of my existence. Meaning, me, Celia and the child I was carrying would have human food forever.

"There's something else I would like to discuss with you…"

"That doesn't sound like very good news," I said sitting up straighter as he sat behind his desk.

"You could say that."

I waited for him to elaborate but he was in deep thought, _How not to make her mad? How on earth do I tell her without making her angry?_

"Carlisle, I won't get mad at whatever it is you have to tell me. I just don't want to have to read your thoughts to find out what it is."

He exhaled loudly, "Bella, you need to take time away from doing vampire work."

I blinked a few times, unable to speak for a minute, "I don't understand… if I stop, people die."

"If you don't stop, you're baby will."

That caught my attention.

Celia ran into the room and jumped on my lap, "Mom, daddy got us ice cream!"

"He did, did he?"

"Uh huh!" she said nodding wildly.

Emmett came strolling into the room and smiled at me as he leaned forward, kissing my forehead.

I wanted to discuss my work further, but I would wait for Celia to leave.

"So do you want to know the gender of your sibling?" I asked Celia.

Her eyes got wide with anticipation and excitement.

"It's a boy," Carlisle said.

Celia kissed my tummy, "Baby brother you better be okay because if you hurt mommy-"

"Celia let's not make threats right now," I smiled. "Why don't you go tell uncle Jazz about the news because I'm sure Alice already knows."

"Damn," I said under my breath, "Just when I thought girls were going to overthrow the boys."

"Hey!" Emmett and Carlisle said in unison.

"Sorry, but it's true!"

Emmett wrapped his arms around me from behind while I still was sitting. He moved my hair from one side and kissed my neck as he whispered, "We can eliminate Jasper," he said joking around.

"Oh no!" I mocked, "Carlisle I believe I have turned yet another Mr. Cullen evil!"

I made a move to stand but Emmett playfully bit on my earlobe.

"Hey!" I shrieked

"Fair is fair!" He chuckled.

"Will you two stop?!" Carlisle said with a big grin that deceived his voice.

"Sorry," we said together as Emmett pulled my up and sat down with me in his lap.

"Before you arrived Emmett, we were discussing Isabella's career."

Emmett's face grew serious as I became tense. "And?"

"And despite me telling her it would be best for the baby, Bella doesn't want to stop working."

_Oh great he had to call me Bella_, I thought as my husband turned towards me.

"Why not?"

"I won't stop… I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because if I do, people will die."

"Even for the sake of our child Isabella? Even for our little boy?"

I shook my head, "I can't Emmett."

"You want to know what I think?" He shouted as he stood up above me.

I looked up into his eyes waiting silently for him to continue.

"I think you don't care about people dieing! I think you only care about killing the vampires!"

I searched his eyes but they didn't betray him. "Tell me you don't believe that," I said in a dead calm tone as I stood up in front of him. I know it was lame, he was completely taller then me but I would not let him talk down to me like that.

"I believe that exactly Bella!"

I closed my eyes and thought of a conversation me and Edward had had in our meadow a year ago.

Flashback-

"_Why won't you change me?"_

_He didn't reply._

"_Is it because you don't love me? Am I unworthy?"_

_In an instant he was far away from me. His eyes were filled with hate that tore my heart. I remember looking intently into those topaz eyes as he replied, "What if you're using me just to live for eternity?"_

_I was shocked to say the least. "You don't believe that do you?"_

"_I believe that exactly!" he yelled._

-End of Flashback

But now, unlike Edward, Emmett didn't run back to me, crushing me into a hug. He didn't apologize. But what Emmett did do was grab my wrists tightly, "You will not continue to work, do you understand? You will not jeopardize your life or our son's, okay?"

I glanced at Carlisle who had somewhere in the middle of the argument stood up. He was now standing beside Emmett telling him to let me go.

Emmett slowly let go, and then did something I wasn't expecting, he collapsed into the chair. _What the hell had happened to Emmett?_ part of me screamed to know, the other part told me to get the hell away from there.

I heard my father ask me something but I wasn't paying attention, I was focusing on Emmett.

"Isabella did you hear me?"

I snapped out of my daze and met Carlisle's eyes. "I'm sorry," I said.

From my tone, he knew I didn't mean about not hearing him. I meant something much more.

I opened my eyes and whispered, "Forgive me please."

To my surprise Carlisle nodded in understanding just before I froze him and Emmett.

I rushed out of the room and ran into mine. I found my suitcase quickly and threw any clothes I could find into it.  
I ran out towards my car that I had rented and popped open the trunk, throwing my luggage in.

As quickly as possible I went back in and grabbed my purse which had my cell phone from the Volturi, and my other one, for the family. I made sure my wallet was there and then went into Celia's room. She wasn't there. Where could she be?

I went towards the door, thinking maybe she would be in the front yard.

"Where are you going?" Jasper said from behind me.

I sighed loudly and closed my eyes trying to relax. "Going out for a few minutes."

I felt his hand on my shoulder, "You know, you could never lie to me Isabella."

"I know," I replied as I twisted the doorknob and walked towards my car. "It's for the best," I opened my car door and paused to look up at him, "Just trust that, okay?"

He didn't say a word but I heard his thought, _You'll be back, I know it._

A tear rolled down my face as I started the ignition, _How could Jasper be so confident?_

"Because family means everything to you," Celia responded with a half smile from the passenger's seat.

"Oh god!" I said clutching my heart, "Don't do that to me! You scared me to death!"

Her eye brow rose perfectly, "Well we both don't want that to happen, now do we?"

I halfheartedly laughed and hugged her as I calmly told her, "You can stay with your father, or you can come with me. I'm not telling you what to do though."

She bit her lip, which was exactly what I was doing. "I want to stay with you."

"Are you sure? Because I don't know when we will see the family again…"

I saw Esme and Alice come running outside and that's when I threw the car into drive, "Buckle up sweetie!"

"Where are we going?"

"I know someone who will give us a place to stay."

"Who?"

"An old co-worker. Dillon is his name," I responded looking in my review mirror as I sped away knowing Alice had been listening intently.

_Yes Esme. I know where Dillon lives. Well not him exactly, but it's in Portland, Oregon._

_Why there? _

_Because she went there a month after Edward cheated on her._

_Oh dear._

I held Celia's hand, hoping to God that Aro, Caius and Marcus would let us stay there until I had my child. I didn't know where else to go…

I tucked in a lose strand of her hair behind her ear as I began to wonder how Caius would react to seeing his daughter for the first time since Cardelia had died.

But before we went there, I had a stop to make.

* * *

**Authors Note: I can't believe there is only three more chapters of this story! But remember, I'm already working on the sequel so don't worry! And I am very sorry for making Emmett and her fight... Really, it could have been worse... **

Just want to give a huge thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing my story. It really helps me want to persue my writing career!

And if you haven't already done so yet, please read Flower of Carnage by Scotia, found on my list of favorites!

Thanks Again!  
Christy//DivineRosey


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-six****-**

Phoenix Arizona. Something told me that's where I had to go so I brought my daughter along with me.

"Why are we here?" Celia asked quietly as we walked through out the city at night.

"Well you know that grandpa and grandma aren't my real parents, right?"

Celia nodded as she grabbed my hand making it only easier for me to talk.

"My real father, Charlie was murdered by a vampire named Victoria."

Celia's eyes widened as she gasped.

"That was before I became a vampire myself…"

"Wait a second. Aunt Alice mentioned Charlie as though she knew him," she said confused.

"I was friends with the Cullen's when I was human."

"But you and Emmett only recently got together…"

I squeezed her hand, "Edward and I were together for nearly a year."

"I've heard Edwards name tossed around before. What happened?" she questioned after a few minutes of silence.

So I told her. I thought she had every right to know what exactly what happened. When I mentioned going to Italy to save Edward she got mad. I don't mean just mad, she was furious.

"How could you do such a thing?!"

"I was in love…"

"But he left you!"

"Yes…" I frowned, "Love dies hard I guess."

She swore under her breath and I waited until she was ready for the rest. By now we were walking outside of my mother's home.

"So I made Edward wait a month when we got back. I needed him to think everything through, and I as well. I needed him to fully realize how much it had hurt me when he left for all those months."

"And that's when you found Edward in bed with Rosalie?"

"Yes."

"That slut!"

"I'd be careful what you say!" A beautiful voice sneered behind us.

We spun around and I moved Celia partially behind me.

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear," I whispered.

Celia smiled, "Wow," she gushed when she saw Rose for the first time. "Poor Edward really never had a chance against her."

I laughed, "I never looked at it like that."

"Wonder how much she charges?"

Rosalie tapped her foot in annoyance more then with insult..

"So Rosalie, where's your… what is Edward to you? Your husband…? No, I don't think that's it. Lover…? No, not lover… Maybe a client?"

Rosalie made a move to step towards me but I held out my hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why not?" she screamed totally pissed at me.

"Why are you here in Arizona? It's not a coincidence that's for sure."

She smirked at me knowing something that I did not and Celia growled in return.

"Did you know Phil died two weeks ago?"

I felt a chill run down my spine.

"And let me tell you, for being in his thirties, he was mighty tasty."

My mind jumped into Rosalie's. I could see Phil holding his hands over his face begging for mercy. His eyes were stained with tears as he stopped talking to his murderer and began whispering to himself, "Our father who art in heaven…."

"You believe in a god who will not save you from death right now? Why?" Rosalie seemed truly curious.

Phil looked up, staring her straight in the eyes. "Only the evil are to cowardly to face their death and deny any God."

With that- Rosalie leapt at my father-in-law and sunk her teeth into his neck as he barely voiced, "Deliver us from evil, now and at the hour of our death."

I was truly frozen until Celia shook our connected hands. Something that Rose said caught my attention.

"Edward had you come here, didn't he?"

Celia caught onto it, "As insurance for you to go with him…"

We both looked up at where Rose had just stood and found that she wasn't there.

"Where is-"

And then a piercing scream came from inside my mother's house.

I ran into the house and followed the noise upstairs finding Rosalie's hand tightly around Renee's neck.

"Don't Rose!"

"You think I was just doing this for Edward? Coming here to watch over your family and memorize what they did?"

No, Rosalie had to have something in it for herself… but what?

"With your family dead, you'll hate him even more. Especially since he's with me." She laughed bitterly.

Renee looked at me as though seeing a ghost. She surely thought I had died.

I tried to reason with Rosalie. "What makes you think he's going to want to be with you when you'd be the reason I'd hate him?"

Before I could grasp what happened Rosalie had thrown my mother through the french doors and down three stories.

Celia looked at Rosalie with pure hate and then, Rose burst into flames. We heard her screaming and thrashing around and then silence. Celia was about to collapse and I grabbed her into my arms.

"This power at first is going to wear you out. Try and relax, okay?" I couldn't believe I was able to sound so calm. Maybe I was trying to deny what I had just seen.

I laid her down on the carpet and ran over to the balcony, completely ignoring Rosalie's burning ashes on the floor. I saw a figure over my mother's body and ran back into the room. "Celia stay here." I could tell she wanted to protest but I silenced her, "You are too weak Celia! Stay here!"

Running as fast as I could down the flights of stairs, I was completely unaware that someone was waiting for me on the first floor. As soon as my foot landed on the last step, I was pushed against the wall.

I looked into his eyes. He had been my angel for so long, but now all I saw present was evil.

_Sparkling angel I believe_

_You were my savior in my time of need._

_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear_

_All the whispers, the warnings so clear._

_I see the angels,_

_I'll lead them to your door._

_There's no escape now,_

_No mercy no more._

_No remorse cause I still remember_

"I never told Rose to kill her! You have to trust me!" I went to knee Edward but he caught it and held it with his hand with his other hand holding my hands above my head pinned against the wall.

_The smile when you tore me apart._

_You took my heart,_

_Deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they'd turn into real._

_You broke a promise and made me realize._

_It was all just a lie._

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see_

_Your dark intentions, your feelings for me._

_Fallen angel, tell me why?_

_What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_

_I see the angels,_

_I'll lead them to your door_

_There's no escape now_

_No mercy no more_

_No remorse cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart,_

_Deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they turn into real._

_You broke a promise and made me realize._

_It was all just a lie._

_Could have been forever._

_Now we have reached the end._

I could see in his eyes he wanted to do something with me, but it was as though he were trying to fight himself.

"You have to forgive me for this! I didn't know!" he shouted.

_This world may have failed you,_

_It doesn't give you a reason why._

_You could have chosen a different path in life._

"Edward you've changed and not for the better!" I hissed as his hand started running up the backside of my thigh.

_The smile when you tore me apart._

_You took my heart,_

_Deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they turn into real._

_You broke the promise and made me realize._

_It was all just a lie._

_Could have been forever._

_Now we have reached the end._

"I will never forgive you Edward…"

His eyes looked pained and then angry as his lips crushed against mine.

"Celia!" I screamed.

His head jerked back as I glared at him.

"Edward you have two seconds before you turn into ashes like Rosalie!"

He slowly backed up, knowing I was serious about what Celia could do.

"Leave and forget about me."

"Don't make me…"He pleaded. I could hear it in his voice but I tried to ignore it.

"Goodbye Edward," I whispered looking at the stairs as Celia came into view. I turned to look back at where Edward had been and found that he had left. Celia ran to me and we both fell to the floor with exhaustion.

And as I sat there with my daughter laying her head in my lap Edward's words came back to life. _Don't make me... _

I knew he didn't mean don't make me go. His eyes said it all. Chillingly, I could hear him whisper into my ears as though he were still around; _Don't make me do something we will both regret.  
_  
"Edward Mason," I whispered to myself knowing his threat would follow through later on in life, "Give up."

Of course, I knew deep down that he would never give up. No matter what, he was something that would never leave my life...


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-seven****-**

It had been four months since my mother had been killed and Celia and I were now in Volterra. I didn't want to disrupt the Volturi with my own personal business. I had that odd feeling that if I went there, they would help me, but they would also be really pissed at Emmett.

I thought of how Aro reacted when he first saw me after my transformation.

_"If Emmett so much as hurts one hair on that girl I will personally dismiss Felix from his duties and shred him myself."_

Okay, maybe coming back to Italy was a bad idea. Where else could I go though?

"What are you thinking?" Celia asked from across the table. We were eating at a fabulous Italian restaurant.

"About Emmett…"

"Do you miss him?"

"Of course," I sighed. "But it's for the best."

"Do you mind telling me why we left in the first place?"

That was why I loved Celia; she waited months to ask me why we had left. Celia was now almost nine years old, which I was very happy about. So was she. I think she was growing quicker because for so long, she had been stuck one age. We had discussed it and we think she will stop growing when she reaches eighteen or around there.

I answered slowly, "We got into a fight…"

"And?"

"And I needed to leave him before he left me," I said bitterly.

Celia looked down at her glass of water and ran her fingers over the design. "Would he have left you?"

I eyed her. Damn it. She had a damn good point. "I… I don't think he would have but I never thought Edward would leave me and look where he got me."

"You can't make everyone suffer for Edwards mistakes Mom… You gave Emmett a chance in the beginning for a reason; you _know _he's not like Edward. You are just afraid he might turn into him. Don't think like that. Emmett deserves better."

What if she was right, what if Emmett deserved better…

"Stop thinking what you're thinking Mother."

I stood from the table and handed my daughter some cash. "I'll meet you in our room, okay?"

"Don't do anything stupid, alright?"

"I'll try not too honey," I said with a smile in my voice. She was too cute and way too smart.

I walked out of the restaurant and headed towards the hotel. The moon was in open view tonight and my heart told me I missed Emmett. I truly did. I recalled when Emmett and I had slept together on the beach a few days after our wedding and the full moon was out. Waves had crashed over us when the tide came in but we didn't mind becuase it was just him and me. Forever.

I rubbed my arms getting a chill from all the memories. I felt my stomach twist but of course I was in my ninth month. I went into the lobby of my hotel and used the elevator. Most people were out on walks at this time so I was grateful that no one was going to be talking to me in the halls.

I unlocked my room and switched on the music as I sat on my couch heavily. A song called Memories by Within Temptation came blaring to life as I closed my eyes.

_In this world you tried_

_Not leaving me alone behind._

_There's no other way._

_I prayed to the gods let him stay._

_The memories ease the pain inside,_

_Now I know why._

_All of my memories keep you near._

_In silent moments imagine you here._

_All of my memories keep you near._

_Your silent whispers, silent tears._

_Made me promise I'd try_

_To find my way back in this life._

_I hope there is a way_

_To give me a sign you're ok._

_Reminds me again it's worth it all_

_So I can go on._

_All of my memories keep you near._

_In silent moments imagine you here._

_All of my memories keep you near._

_Your silent whispers, silent tears._

_Together in all these memories_

_I see your smile._

_All the memories I hold dear._

_Darling, you know I will love you_

_Until the end of time._

_All of my memories keep you near._

_In silent moments imagine you here._

_All of my memories keep you near._

_Your silent whispers, silent tears._

_All of my memories..._

I stretched across the couch for my purse and grabbed my cell phone and dialed a number quickly.

"Isabella?"

"Aro… is Caius there?"

"Yes dear, one second."

I waited not even a second before Caius was saying, "Are you alright?"

"No…" I whispered.

"What's wrong? Your breathing is all wrong! And your family and husband call almost everyday looking for you! Where are you?"

"Caius?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

He did.

"Thanks…" I whispered out very softly. "I think I'm going into labor."

He released a low whistle as Aro and Marcus asked in the background, "What's going on?" in unison.

"I'll tell you where I am only if you promise not to tell the Cullen's."

"Isabella I can't-"

I took in a large breath for a minute because of the pain before I could say, "Then you won't get my location!"

"Okay, okay! Where are you?"

"Shut up for one second! You need to know Celia will be here."

That made him pause. "I don't think she should know I'm her real father Isabella."

"If that's your wish, she won't."

"Thank you," he whispered.

"I'm at The Rougazi Hotel."

"What!" He shouted. "You've been staying in the same city as us and you didn't tell us?"

"Caius?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

With that I hung up just as Celia came running in.

"You're in labor!" she stated unnecessarily.

"Way to point out the obvious Sweetie." I closed my eyes trying to breathe correctly. I felt a cold wash cloth placed on my forehead and whispered thanks to Celia.

She took my hand for a few minutes until she heard a knock at the door. She ran to it and opened it coming face to face with three glorious vampires.

I watched as the stared at her for a moment before the looked me. I closed my eyes completely tired. "Aro, Caius and Marcus, this is my daughter Celia. Celia, these are the leaders of all vampires."

She gulped, very afraid but I mentally told her, _Don't be afraid, they will not harm you. I promise you._

I could mentally see her nod.

"How long has she been in labor," Marcus asked.

"About an hour I think."

I got goose bumps as I caught a familiar scent.

"Caius you lied to me," I said with my eyes still closed as I tried not to scream from the pain.

"I called them, not Caius," Aro informed me.

I moved the washcloth from my forehead and placed it in my mouth as I screamed for a good two minutes straight. I kept my eyes closed tightly as tears slipped from the corners. I was picked up by two cold arms and knew they were Emmett's.

"Place her on the bed over there and hold her hands. She's going to want to squeeze something."

I felt the mattress below me and closed my hands into fists because I wasn't going to hold onto Emmett.

He tried to unfold my hands but I wouldn't allow it. "Just go Emmett," I shouted.

I opened my eyes to see him staring at me, "I'm not leaving you Isabella."

"Well you should!" I screamed back.

"I'm not leaving," he stated firmly.

"I will punch you if you don't!" I threatened.

He eyed me as though daring me to. All right, I did warn him. I punched him as hard as I could and then screamed from a contraction.

A small smile appeared on his lips after he checked his noise to see if there was damage. Luckily for him, I was part human and couldn't do much.

"It's not funny!" I closed my eyes and cried out again and found my hands squeezing Emmett's tightly.

"I'm here for you Isabella and I'm not going anywhere."

I started crying, "You deserve better then me!" And then I screamed again.

I wasn't even paying attention to Carlisle who was now down south doing his work. I was paying attention to my husband who I hadn't seen in months.

"You're better then you think Isabella," he kissed my sweaty forehead.

"No I'm not…"

"Isabella push on the count of three," Carlisle coached. "One… two…. three!"

I pushed as hard as I could and screamed louder then I thought possible. I felt a little bad for the vampires in the front room, but quickly got over it thinking about how much pain I was in.

I heard a cry come from under the sheets from below as Carlisle rushed away not even allowing me to see it.

"Where's he going?" I cried leaning against Emmett.

"He's cleaning the baby off and making sure he's healthy," Alice said from the doorway.

Emmett eyed her and she followed in Carlisle's direction. Two seconds later, they came back in with our child.

"Eight pounds, seven ounces of one healthy baby boy."

I cried as he handed me our son. They briskly went into the living room giving us privacy.

"What should we name him?" Emmett asked.

I tried blinking my tears away but more just flowed down my cheeks. "I'll love whatever name you pick," I whispered from a soar throat.

He looked at me, then the baby, whose eyes were closed, then back at me. He seemed to be thinking intensely. "What about Michael?"

I looked back down at my new bundle of joy and nodded, "Michael Charles?"

"Michael Charles is perfect."

* * *

**Authors Note: The next chapter is the final chapter for "Everything Changed." However the name of the sequel is"Self Sacrifice," which will start the following Friday. Yes, I will continue with my Friday schedule!**

Also, Most of the Italics, have been songs by Within Temptation. From now on, I will let you know the song title and who sung it at the end of the chapter. 


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-eight****-**

Ten hours later, after giving birth to Michael, I was still laying down in bed with our new baby in my arms.

Emmett and I hadn't said anything else since. We just laid there together looking at Michael. I may have drifted asleep for a little while but when I reopened my eyes, the scene was still the same.

"I'm sure the family wants to see him now," he whispered seeing that I had just woken.

"Aro, Caius and Marcus will want to as well. Are they still here?"

He nodded.

"Make sure Celia is there too!"

"Celia came in and slept for an hour… but she couldn't sleep much longer."

He carefully took Michael from my arms and left for a split second before he came back and sat next to me on the bed. He moved my sitting up form, into his arms.

After a few minutes of no talking I asked, "What made you think of Michael?"

"The human in Wick… his name was Michael." I still didn't get it and I think he could tell from my blank expression. "I know it hurt you when you lost him."

I pushed myself away from him and glared at him. "I thought I didn't care about humans. I thought I only cared about killing vampires!" I shouted using what had sent me fleeing away months ago against him.  
_  
Maybe we should leave,_ I heard Marcus thinking.

_What the hell happened between them?_ Caius wondered.

Emmett winced at my voice, "I'm sorry…"

"I'm sorry?! I'm sorry is all you have to say?! Emmett months away from me and all you have to say is sorry?!"

"I shouldn't have said what I said four months ago. If you want to kill vampires that's you choice."

I walked into my closet and started throwing stuff into a suit case when Emmett came behind me, which took me by surprise.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't be with someone who thinks I would rather kill vampires then save humans!"

I continued packing but Emmett grabbed around my waist and dragged me back into the room.

"You aren't leaving again Isabella!"

I met his eyes and shook my head, "I'm sorry but that's not your call."

I held out my hands and tried to freeze him but nothing came.

_What the-_ I heard everyone thinking from the living room.

I ran out and found everyone frozen except Celia and Michael.

Celia smiled up at me then to Emmett, "I think Michael knows his power already!!!"

I looked around the room, completely shocked that Michael had been able to do that. I heard his squealing in Aro's arms so I went over and picked him up.

"Michael Charles… You are one amazing baby," I kissed his nose. "Let up on the freezing though," and as soon as I said it, everyone came back to life.

"What happened?" Aro asked wondering how I had got Michael when he had just had him.

"I think… that Michael is the one who really has the gift of freezing."

"But-"

"But nothing," I said. "I was never a vampire slayer… this proves it."

Carlisle shook his head, "Why can he freeze things then?"

"Why can Celia catch vampires on fire and burn them to the ground?"

All eyes turned to Carlisle as he pondered ideas.

"Maybe you were supposed to bare this child for the reason of creating another slayer?"

I shook my head, "I can't allow that. Celia and Michael deserve better then that!"

"Well, how did Michael freeze and unfreeze us just right now?"

I glanced at Emmett, "I wanted to freeze him and I think Michael knew it, but since he was in a different room, he froze you guys instead."

Esme was sitting next to Carlisle with a beautiful smile plastered on her face as Jasper said, "That's one mama's boy if you ask me!"

Celia turned and hit Jasper's knee. "I could set you on fire right now Jaspy!"

"But you love me," he insisted as he picked her up and set her on his lap.

"And how did Michael unfreeze us?"

"I- I told him to…"

Aro, I could tell wanted to hold Michael again so I handed him over gently.

Jasper eyed me and I knew he could feel how nervous I was.

_Why are you nervous?_ He directed to me as he handed over Celia to Alice.

He followed me into the little kitchen as I grabbed a water bottle.

_Tell me!_

I shook my head as I chugged down the water.

"Why not?

"Why not what?" Emmett said behind Jasper.

I eyed Jasper annoyed that he hadn't felt someone there.

I walked past both of them and went back into my room shutting it behind me. _So now my only gift is reading minds and sending my thoughts to people._

A light knock came from the door but I didn't respond. _Please let me in…_ It was Caius.

I opened the door swiftly then shut it after he entered. "What would you like to talk about?"

He exhaled slowly as he took hold of both my hands. "What if it's their destiny?"

"If it's their destiny it will happen no matter how hard I try to stop it."

"Isabella," he raised his voice. "You did your job to save humans… what if they feel the same? Would you deny them that much?"

"No," I whispered.

He wrapped me into a hug and talked into my hair. "It's not as though you would be abandoning them… you could be there for all the attacks. You'd help them tremendously with being able to read minds."

That was true and I knew it. I was just worried about their safety. I just got them. I didn't want to lose them… Ever.

Caius pulled away from our embrace and kissed my cheek before leaving me alone.

I went over to my bed and collapsed. I was extremely tired and worn out. A few minutes later I felt someone sit next to me on the bed but I wouldn't open my eyes to see who.

"Isabella," Emmett called softly.

I slowly opened my eyes and just stared at the wall.

"Why won't you talk to me?"

I was silent.

"Why was Jasper feeling nervousness radiating off of you? Even afraid?"

I started crying. Emmett wouldn't take me back after I told him. He grabbed around my waist and dragged me into his arms. He laid his head on top of my shoulder. "We've been apart for months Isabella… I haven't seen my wife for four months and two weeks. And as soon as I see you, you say you want me to go."

He sounded so sad. I didn't want him sad at all.

I twisted around in his arms so that I was kneeling on the bed facing him. "You'll be mad at me."

"I think only I can make that call honey…"

I looked down at my hands and studied my ring. "If you want to leave after I tell you… I'll understand. You don't have to come and check on Celia and Michael Charles ever if you don't want to."

His large, soft hand caressed my cheek, "I won't leave Isabella. I promised when we wedded that I wouldn't leave."

I took hold of his hand as tears came pouring from my eyes. I kissed his hand repeatedly, "I broke it and can no longer hold you to it."

"You can release me from it, but I will always hold myself to it, do you understand Isabella?"

He tilted my chin up and then I found his lips land softly on mine. They began moving, making the kiss start out friendly, and then more passionate, more desperate. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I felt all the pain from the last four months diminish away. I had missed his lips on mine for so long, I just hoped I wouldn't have to endure that again.

I pulled away slowly and opened my eyes, and stared deeply into his. "Celia's new power…it- it killed someone."

He searched my eyes wondering who.

"The vampire told me that they had killed Phil…sucked him dry. And then they had my mother. I tried to save Renee, but I didn't. The vampire threw my mother out the window right in front of me and I couldn't move. Celia just lost it and that was when we learned of her power."

"Who was it?" he asked tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Rosalie," I said after I sniffed.

"Oh God… Edward's going to come after you!"

I shook my head. "I met him right after Rose died. He wanted my forgiveness… he said he didn't tell her to do that. And he didn't, she said she did it to destroy me and me alone."

I slid down and put my head on Emmett's knee as I laid still. "I told Edward to leave and forget about me…"

Emmett slid down beside me and wrapped his arms tightly around me. "Don't ever ask me to leave because I won't…"

He kissed my neck softly.

"I'm so sorry I did this to you Emmett."

"I'm sorry you felt like you had to leave… I never wanted that."

I sighed quietly as I closed my eyes, "I needed to leave you before you decided to leave me," I mumbled tiredly.

"I promise I'll never leave you Isabella," he whispered into my ear.

"I promise I won't leave you either."

"I promise to be a faithful mate and to unfailingly share and support your hopes, dreams and goals," Emmett murmured staring me in the eyes. "I vow to be there for you always; when you fall, I will catch you; when you cry, I will comfort you; when you laugh, I will share your joy."

I started to cry. Emmett still remembered our wedding vows which meant everything to me. "Everything I am and everything I have is yours," I whispered back to him as I brought my lips to his. "From this moment forth and for eternity."

Eternity. That was what we were. Something not just for now, but forever. It was a promise and one that we wouldn't allow to be broken.

My eyes were too heavy to try and keep open but I felt Emmett kiss my neck a few more times before he settled down and pretended to sleep with my in his arms, while I actually drifted to sleep. For the first time in four months, I had the best sleep. And trust me, it was well over due.

* * *

**  
Authors Note- And so it sadly ends... but stay tunned! Next week will be the beginning of the sequel! "Self Sacrifice" **

Thanks to EVERYONE who has been reading and reviewing! Without you guys, I don't think I would have finished this at all.

Special thanks to Scotia who has helped me throughout this story and much more!

Thanks Again,  
Christy//Divine Rosey


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's note- Self Sacrifice is now out! Hope you enjoy it and thanks again to all my readers and reviewers!**


End file.
